A new member of the flock
by maximumwolf242
Summary: The flock locates another school holding experiments, they drop in and bust out the experiments. Among them they discover another avian hybrid, they offer for her to join them but she is unsure. she is unable to remember her past but also is hiding a gruesome secret, will the flock keep her or abandon her? read and find out. rated for language. *contains spoilers for series*
1. Chapter 1: A strange place

_**I do not own Maximum ride! I only own the plot and Amaya!**_

Chapter 1: a strange place

I opened my eyes only to find myself in a dog cage; it was only big enough for me to sit in so I couldn't move. I felt something feathery against my back I turned and was shocked, a large pair of dark gray wings was coming out of my back. What the hell had happened to me and where was I anyway? I looked around and I saw that I wasn't alone in the room, there were lots of other cages some with animals but some with other kids, younger that I was. I was fourteen the other kids in the room appeared to be between the ages of eight-ten. I held my head to try and remember what was going on, images flashed through my mind. I saw mazes, electricity static, myself screaming, fluids being injected into me, and then the door to the room flew open.

Six kids three of them appeared to be about the same age as me, came bursting into the room. They began spreading out in the room opening all of the cages; one of them came to my cage. I cowered into the back of the cage frightened, a girl with short blond hair squatted in front of my cage holding her hand out to me. "Come on we're busting you out, all of you." She said. I slowly made my way to the front of the cage, when she saw my wings her eyes widened. Looking away she led the others and I out of the room, we approached a door that led into a putrid smelling sewer. I followed the group of strangers not knowing what was going to happen next, a large figure suddenly blocked our path. It was Ari an Eraser who use to beat the other experiments' and I, the blond haired girl stood in front of the others.

"Fang get everyone out of here!" she told a boy with jet black hair.

He nodded at her, and then led the others to a demolished gate.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just go I'll meet up with all of you soon." She replied.

She charged at Ari and immediately began fighting each other; I froze and watched the fight. Fang ran towards me, grabbing my wrist he began pulling me to the gate "come on!" he shouted. I followed him out; we all were out sooner than I expected us to be. I watched as the other experiments fled to places I didn't know, I walked away from the others I would have flown but I didn't know how to fly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl emerge from the entrance we'd come out of, she was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I continued walking not knowing where to go; I didn't remember anything of my past only of that horrible place.

"Why don't you come with us?" the girl called to me.

"I-I can't." I replied turning to them.

"Aww why not, were not weird or anything. Well besides the wings." One of the smaller kids, a boy, said.

"You mean you all have wings too?" I asked with disbelief. "Wait does that mean you're the flock?"

"That's us, we have wings to which means us winged people should stick together." The blond haired girl said.

I was still unsure; I'd been told at the school that the flock was a group of rouge experiments. I glanced at each of them I remember something they'd said, I tied thinking of names. After a while of thinking I finally remembered.

Max the leader of the flock-She appears five feet tall, has blond hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a short sleeve black and white striped shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a short jean jacket, and a pair of convers.

Fang second in command- he's an inch or two taller than Max, has jet black hair that had a chunk covering his right eye, dark colored eyes, and olive tone skin. He was wearing a red shirt with a skull on it, a black jacket that came to his elbows, a pair of black skinny jeans with chains on the left pocket, and a pair of black convers.

Iggy explosives expert- he was about six feet tall, skinny, really pale looking skin, reddish-blonde hair, and light blue eyes. I heard that he was blind but didn't know if it was true. He had on a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of convers.

Gazzy explosives expert- He appears to be about three feet tall, has blond hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a hoodie with a star in the middle, a pair of jeans with a hole in the right knee, and a pair of black sneakers.

Angel Gazzy's sister- She was about the same height as Gazzy maybe an inch or two shorter, she had curly blond hair, big blue eyes, and pale skin. She had on a light pink shirt, blue jean shorts, and a pair of brown sneakers.

Nudge the motor mouth- she was about four feet tall, had light brown skin, gray colored eyes, and dark brown hair with blond in the bangs. She was wearing a foam color tank top, dark blue jeans, and gray convers.

I looked at each of them with a questioning gaze; I didn't know how to answer them. They all came towards me, surrounding me. Each of them placed a hand on my shoulders then gave me a large grin, each of them looked at me waiting for an answer. I gulped and backed away, I still couldn't go with them what would they think of my other side?

"But I don't know how to fly." I muttered.

"We can teach you." They all said at once.

We were in a slightly populated area so they couldn't take off here; I followed them to into some nearby trees. They all unhurled they're wings and took to the sky, though Max and Fang stayed behind. I slowly spread my dark grey wings and mimicked what the other two did; first they took a running head start then leaped into the air once up they gave their wings a flap in order to stay air born. I ran then gave my wings a strong flap; I got up a good five feet off the ground before I lost altitude and started falling. I flapped in order to prevent myself from hitting the ground, my wings caught the air and I soared upward. I flapped near Max and Fang who gave me grins and thumbs up for doing it, I followed behind them looking down at the small world below.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

A gang of Erasers gathered their guns and headed for the hummer, Ari took the driver's seat then the fully morphed Eraser drove off with four other cars following behind him. As Ari drove the phone the school and given him began to ring, with his clawed hand he lifted the phone to his ear.

"What is it?" he said into the phone.

"Have you found her yet?" Jeb asked.

"Not yet, we're heading north and the others are headed east." He replied.

"We have reason to think she may be with Max and the others, you need to find her soon Ari, her DNA may be unstable and her powers are not yet under control." Jeb insisted.

"What's so important about her anyway?" Jeb's son demanded.

Jeb hung up the phone; the Eraser snapped the phone shut then threw it aside. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, he narrowed his eyes and let out a growl. "Someone get on the roof and keep an eye out for the bird kids!" Ari ordered. Two of the other wolf men jumped out of the window and onto the roof, in the back of the hummer the other erasers launched themselves into the sky they split into two groups one of five and one of four heading west and the other heading south.

We landed on the in front of a cave I assumed that was where we were staying for the night, I was starving I hadn't eaten for three days. And being an avian hybrid meant I had to have two thousand calories a day at minimum, I leaned against the side of the cave wall watching Gazzy and Iggy work on starting a fire. Max and Fang had left to find food, Nudge and Angel were sitting together talking and petting a little black Scottie named Total. A fire began and the others crowded around it, I stood at the entrance looking up at the sunset. I felt a tug on the white dress I was wearing, looking down I saw Angel looking up at me I knelt down and looked into her blue eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering what your name was." she said sweetly.

"Mines Amaya, and yours is Angel right?" I told her.

"How'd you know, can you read minds too?" she replied.

"No I can't do anything like that, but I heard about you guys from place I was locked up in." I told her.

Fang and Max returned with some civilized food, they told us there was a McDonalds nearby so they went and brought back lots of food. I went and sat near the fire, I was handed three burgers and a soda by Fang. I thanked him and took the burgers and drink; I unwrapped the burger and bit into it. I slowly chewed then swallowed which rewarded me with glances by the others; I was curious why they were glaring at me like that.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just, you're eating so calmly. We expected you to really dig in." Max replied.

"Oh." I said swallowing the food in my mouth.

I finished the burger and went for the next one; I then noticed everyone else was done with their food. After I finished eating the younger flock members settled down and tried to sleep, Fang, Max, Iggy, and I were the only ones still up.

"So who wants to take first watch?" Fang asked.

A moment of silence erupted.

"I will." I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Max checked.

"Yep, you guys just get some sleep." I said walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Just keep an eye out for Erasers, on the ground and in the sky." Max said.

I nodded Max and Fang went to settle down near the others, I sat there looking up at the night sky with my raptor eyes. After scanning the sky I scanned the surrounding foliage nothing in sight, I suddenly felt a sharp pain run through my hand. I grunted from pain forcing myself not to scream I looked down at my hand, brown fur the same color as my hair appeared around my hand, my hand had developed claws and my fingers were longer. I held my hand to my chest closing my eyes wishing the pain would stop, "s-stop it hurt, it hurt, just go away." I said to myself.

A hand was placed on my head shaking it back and forth, "hey you alright?"

I looked down at my human hand and then saw Fang, I gave him a nod, "It's nothing I'm alright." I replied.

"Why don't I take over you get some sleep?" he suggested.

"No I'm fine, I haven't slept in a week what's one more night gonna do." I replied.

"A week, no you defiantly need sleep." He insisted.

"I said I'm fine just go back to sleep already." I said with annoyance.

"Fine then, I'll take watch and you can do whatever." He said walking to the other side of the entrance.

I watched Fang sit on the ground and survey the area again, I held myself and looked up at the moon. He had his arms crossed over his knees looking unreadable, I felt myself drifting off into unconsciousness so I went to sleep. I awoke to the sound of screaming and shouting, I shot up and gasped in horror at the Erasers that began to surround us. I saw three of them surround Angel and Nudge; two were separately fighting Fang and Max, while Gazzy led Iggy out of the cave. One of the Erasers near Nudge and Angel went after them, I bolted for him I felt my body go through great pain and saw my hands turn furry. Gazzy tumbled along with Iggy, the Eraser jumped at them but I got to him first I slammed my Eraser hand on his as he reached for Gazzy. I growled and slashed his chest with my clawed hand, the Eraser fell to the ground whimpering and shouting in pain. Everyone, even a few Erasers looked over at me shocked.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets out

Chapter 3: Secrets out

I took a step back frightened and confused, what had I done? For so long I tried keeping the Eraser in me at bay but, I let it lose in front of the others. I blinked and began to shake with fear at what they might say; the Erasers went back to fighting as did the others.

"Amaya you're an Eraser?" Gazzy asked from behind me.

I turned and faced him, "I'll explain everything when I get you guys out of here, I promise." I replied.

Then I went after the Erasers surrounding Nudge and Angel, I lunged at them pushing them into the back of the wall then they all fell silent. I turned to Nudge and Angel who looked at me horrifyingly, as if I were a monster oh wait, I was. I took a deep breath and de-Eraserfied; I turned to the other and saw that Max was checking to make sure they were alright. "Up and away." She said. Then everyone flew into the air, clumsily I followed.

Fang's P.O.V

I flew next to Max we were ahead of the others; I kept my dark eyed gaze on Amaya. I turned back to max and we glanced at each other before we eventually spoke.

"So do we keep her or ditch her?" I asked.

"Let's give her a chance to explain, if her stories believable then we'll keep her and if not, we'll leave her." Max replied.

"Got it." I replied still looking at Amaya.

How could she have kept something like this from us?

No one's P.O.V

I flapped my wings and followed behind everyone, I braced myself for the immediate questioning and possible self-defense. We landed in a forest and when we did land Fang grabbed me by the shoulders and plumed me onto a stump, then he backed away and stood next to Max.

"Spill it, everything." He said coldly.

"Back at the school I was injected with some strange stuff that gave me two results, one being the wings and the other being the Eraser, Im 95% human, 2% bird, and only 3% Eraser. The lab guys or whatever they're called only trained me to go in and out; I was supposed to learn attack skills and such next month." I explained.

"Angel check her." Fang ordered.

Angel nodded and closed her eyes, focusing after a minute she opened them again.

"She's telling the truth." She told Fang.

"Why the hell hide something like this from us?" Fang shouted coming at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I apologized holding my hands over my head.

"Fang that's going to far!" Max shouted.

Fang dropped me then unhurled his black wings and flew off; I looked up at Max frightened at what she might do.

"Why hide this from us?" she asked.

"I was afraid, I didn't know if you guys would let me stay with you or of you'd abandon me. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hide it from you, honest I didn't." My voice cracked.

Max turned to the others as Fang came back a few minutes later, the flock talked out the situation then turned to me. After about twenty or thirty minutes they turned to me.

"Gazzy?" Max asked.

"I think it's awesome that you're an Eraser, plus you're on our side so bonus." He said with a grin.

"Iggy?" she asked next.

"I'm all for you staying, the more the merrier I always say." He answered.

"Nudge, short please." She reminded before Nudge went.

"You're A-Okay in my book." She said cheerfully.

"Alright Angel you next." Max said.

"As long as you're a good Eraser its ok, right?" she asked.

"Fang." Max called to him.

"Fine but one slip up and you get the boot." He said.

"I think that as long as you can control you're Eraser side, you're ok to stay." Max said finally.

I was so happy that I jumped up and gave them all a give group hug, which I could tell Fang didn't like at all. I released all of them and wiped the tears falling from my eyes, as the others surrounded me Fang was still uneasy about the new flock member.

Since the Erasers had found us we needed to find a new place to hide out at, I was in the back still struggling to fly. I nearly fell a few times but I was able to catch myself, I held my arm and looked down at the ground still slightly sad. Angel came and flew next to me flapping her little white wings; she gave me a smile then looked serious.

"Don't worry Amaya, Fang won't be mad for long." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were think about if we'd abandon you, and if Fang would stay mad at you. But its ok because Max is the leader so he'll just have to deal with it." She replied.

"Oh I see." I sighed.

I looked ahead and saw Fang talking with Max, "Thanks angel." I said patting her on the head.

She gave me a smile then flew up next to Max; the leader of the flock gave Angel a pat on the head and a smile. Fang looked back at me and gave me a death glare; I looked away and looked at the area below.

Fang's P.O.V

"Angel what'd you get from her?" I asked.

Max looked at me with confusion, Angel looked sad.

"She's worried we'll abandon her because she's an Eraser, and if you'll stay mad at her." She replied.

"Angel go and tell the others we're landing soon." Max requested.

"Alright Max." Angel said cheerfully and flew back.

Max glared at me as if I'd done something wrong, "Why did you get Angel to do that?" she demanded.

"Just wanted to make sure." I said coldly.

"Fang cut her some slack." She replied.

"Why should I, she's an Eraser?" I grumbled.

"She may be an Eraser but she's also one of us, and you heard her she hasn't been taught how to kill yet." Max shouted at me.

"That doesn't mean she could still kill one of us." I replied.

Max didn't say anything in return all she did was turn her wings and fly back, she stopped and flew next to Amaya who I noticed looked like she was on the brink of tears.

Max's P.O.V

Fang that bastard, he was too much of a jerk to even give Amaya a chance. I was surprised when I saw that she was an Eraser, but she's also an avian hybrid. She looked as though on the brink of tears, I couldn't comfort her because if I got close I would have banged our wings together.

"Amaya everything's alright." I told her.

"But Max, if I wasn't a stupid Eraser then it wouldn't be so hard for people to like me." Her voice broke.

She stared at me with her gray eyes, I felt bad for her having been in that horrible place. She alike us were innocent kids, we didn't ask for wing or to be taken from our homes. She eventually put her hands up to her face to hide her falling tears; I patted her shoulder and told her it was alright. I looked at the area below us we were in Arizona, which also happened to be where Dr. Martinez and Ella lived. I looked to my flock "Land there!" I shouted pointing to some woods. I got nods and a sad 'ok' from Amaya, we circled and landed.

No one's P.O.V

I circled once over again then tried to land without getting hurt, didn't work out as I planned. I fell face forward onto the ground below; I sat up and wiped the dirt off my face. I let out an embarrassed giggle and scratched my head hoping none of them saw that, everyone but Fang gave me a smile and let out a small laugh. I watched Fang walk off, a frown appeared on my face and I stood. I followed Max and the others out of the woods and up to the door step; she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes later a woman answered the door, she had light peach skin, black that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and had hazel eyes. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Max; she gave Max a big hug and cheered her name.

"Max it's so good to see you; it's been so long since your last visit." She said.

"I know Dr. Martinez it has been a while." Max replied hugging her back.

"Why don't you and the others come in?" she suggested letting Max go, and then she saw me.

"Who's this Max?" she requested.

"This is Amaya; we broke her and some other experiments out of a school type place." The blond fourteen year old answered.

Dr. Martinez walked up to me; I was looking down at the ground scared. I haven't had lots of human interaction so I didn't know what to expect, I glanced up at her with my gray eyes. She gave me a warm smile and put a hand on my head, she lightly pat my head then saw the torn part of my dress.

"Oh your dress is torn, come on in and I'll get you some clothes you can wear." She said walking me to the door.

The others entered but I stood at the door, I had never been in a house before so I was on alert. Max saw me and pulled me inside; she had a smile on her face so I knew the place was safe. I followed Dr. Martinez to a door, she opened the door revealing it to be a closet she pulled out a box and opened it. "These are some clothes Ella doesn't wear anymore, so im sure she won't mind lending you a pair or two." She informed me. She handed me a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt, along with a pair of grey high-tops. I took the clothes she handed me she pointed to the bathroom so I'd know where to change at; I locked the door when I got into the bathroom. I changed into the clothes Dr. Martinez had given me, as I was changing I noticed a small scar on my left shoulder. I had no idea what it was from so I ignored it, when I got the black shirt on I stared at myself in the mirror. I stared into the eyes of the Eraser me.


	4. Chapter 4: Sudden pain

Chapter 4: Sudden pain

The cold eyes of my Eraser self glared back at me from inside the mirror, anything I did the Eraser mimicked. I wasn't scared because this had happened before; a knock appeared at the door making me glance to the door. When I looked back at the mirror the Eraser me was gone, I let out a sigh and opened the door to the bathroom. I collided into Iggy knocking him into the wall on accident; I stood in front of him realizing what I'd done.

"Sorry Iggy, I wasn't watching were I was going are you alright?" I apologized.

"I'm fine, though I can't say I wasn't watching either since I'm blind." He smiled at me.

"So you really are blind?" I asked in sadness.

"Ya, though at times I wish I wasn't." he replied.

"Sorry again for bumping into you." I said walking off.

Iggy turned his head and listened to the sound on my footsteps till they ceased, when I got into the kitchen I saw the others sitting at the table. I saw everyone watch me until I took a seat at the table, I didn't make eye contact with them, I was still blaming myself for not telling them I was part Eraser.

"So Max why did you come here, are you on the run again?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"What I can't come and visit when I get the chance, but ya we are back on the lamb." Max replied, leaning back in her chair.

"I would offer you to stay here but I'm afraid I don't have enough room for all seven of you-eight counting Total- I can give you some money for a hotel if you want." She told Max.

"That's ok we'll just find a cave or sleep in some trees." Max replied.

Dr. Martinez was going to say something else but the sound of someone coming in stopped her, a twelve year old girl showed up at the kitchen door. She looked just like Dr. Martinez though her eyes were dark brown; I assumed this was Ella who Dr. Martinez had mentioned earlier. Ella nearly burst from happiness when she saw Max and the rest of the flock; she went and hugged Max then started jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Max is here, Max is here!" she cheered. After her mother managed to calm her down she sat peacefully in one of the chairs, she reminded me of Nudge in a way. I suddenly felt pain in my head, I made a small shriek and everyone looked over at me.

"Amaya what is it?" Max asked.

"I-I don't know, I think it's just a headache." I replied with pain in my voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"I think so, the pain is starting to go away." I said looking over at her.

"Mom who is this, and is she wearing my clothes?" Ella curiously asked.

"This is Amaya one of Max's friends, her dress was torn so I gave her some of your old clothes." Her mother explained.

"Oh, ok." Ella answered.

"I hope you don't mind, I mean me barrowing your clothes." I glanced over at her.

"Oh no its cool, I probably wouldn't have worn them again anyway." She replied.

"I think we'd better go, we've over stayed our welcome." Fang announced from his leaned spot against the wall.

Everyone looked at him and agreed; as we walked out the door Dr. Martinez stopped Max. Max turned to her and the black haired woman handed her two hundred dollar bills, at first Max protested but Dr. Martinez insisted she take the money. "You can use it to pay for a hotel, and maybe some food when you leave there." She told Max. Max nodded and hugged both her and Ella goodbye; we all walked onto the lawn spreading our wings out. I had a wingspan of nearly fourteen feet, meaning my wings were nearly as big as Fang and Iggy's wings. We all arose into the air and waved goodbye to the Martinez family before we flew off, I remained in the back of the group not near the others, not wanting to be.

We spotted a hotel near the Arizona border; landing in an unpopulated area we approached the building. We walked in and saw that it was a pretty nice hotel; I stayed towards the back of the group. We got to the front desk and saw a lady sitting there staring at the computer monitor, she turned and faced us.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"We'd like a few rooms please." Max replied.

"How many people are in your party?" she asked.

"Seven." Fang answered. Glad he counted me in there.

"Uhm, hold on one moment." She told us.

After a two minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry we only have three available rooms, but they are on the second floor if that's alright." She informed us.

Fang and Max eyed each other, "That's fine, we'll take them." Max answered.

"That'll be fifty dollars, cash or credit?" she asked.

Max handed her one of the hundreds, the lady eyed the money then us probably wondering where kids like us got it from. She took a marker from her desk and made a small mark on the bill, and then she held it up to the light checking to see if it was fake. She eventually drew fifty dollars out of a register then handed it to us along with a three room keys, we took the keys and headed to the elevator. We all stepped inside and pressed the second floor button, when the doors shut I started hyperventilating backing into the corner of the elevator. Gazzy and Angel looked over at me making sure I was alright; I nodded at them and gave them a small smile showing that I was fine. The elevator doors opened and we all walked out, we stood in the hall and saw that our rooms were near each other's.

"Alright who's bunking with who?" Max asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We wanna share a room!" Angel and Nudge said at the same time.

"I'll share a room with Iggy." Gazzy announced.

"And I'll bunk with Gasman." Iggy replied high fiving Gazzy.

"Guess that leaves us three." Max said as the others went into their rooms.

"Guess so." Fang said walking into the room we three had to share.

Inside there were two separate single person beds, a two seated couch, and a 8X10 TV in the corner of the room. None of us were tired yet so we just did whatever till we got sleepy, Max decided to go and take a shower leaving me and Fang –who was giving me the cold shoulder– alone in the room. I decided to read one of the books on the bookshelf; I stood there browsing the books when all of a sudden Fang speaks.

"Bed or couch." He asked.

"Hhm, oh I'll take the couch you can have the bed." I said looking over at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting a book isn't it obvious." I replied pulling a book from the shelf.

"Can you read?" He asked.

"I can talk can't I?" I said bluntly, plopping down on the tan couch.

I opened the book and started reading; I even read the first three sentences to rub it in his face. I continued reading the book for a while; I glanced up to see what Fang was doing. He was sitting on the other bed flipping through the TV channels; he eventually found a channel and started watching it. I unrealizably continued to stare at him, wondering if he was still angry or not. I guess he noticed my eyes on him because he looked over at me, I looked back down at the book I was reading then looked back up at him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" I responded.

"You're looking at me like I hit you or something." He said coldly.

"Are you still angry?" I changed the subject.

"You mean about you being an Eraser?" he comprehended.

I nodded; he let out a irritated sigh.

"I'm not angry I'm doing what I have to." He answered me.

"And what is that exactly?" I demanded with slight rage.

"Protecting my friends from someone who could be a potential danger." He said coldly, then turned back to the TV. After a while of silence save for the TV, Max came out of the bathroom. She had a towel over her wet blond hair and was wearing a grey pair of sweatpants and a white tank top, I noticed that everyone was carrying small lightweight backpacks I guess she had a change of clothes in them. Max came out into the room and looked to see what we were doing, she saw I was reading and came over to me.

"What'cha reading?" she asked.

I turned the book to look at the cover, "Torment by Lauren Kate." I replied.

"We'll showers open to anyone who wants to go next." Max said walking to her bed.

"You wanna go first?" I asked Fang.

"I don't care; you can go if you want." He mumbled.

I bubbled up with rage and closed the book I was reading; I took the book and chucked it at him then stomped into the bathroom. Fang watched me then prepared for the scolding he'd get from Max; he turned off the TV and turned to her.

Fang's P.O.V

"Fang why do you have to be so cold and cruel?" Max asked me.

"No idea what you mean." I replied.

"You've been such a jerk to Amaya since you found out she was an Eraser." She told me.

"Ok what's your point?" I asked.

"You deserved having a book thrown at you." She grumbled. "Just try and be nicer to her please, the others like her and want her to stay in the flock, and so do I."

"Whatever you're the leader, you do whatever's wright." I waved at her.

I turned over on the bed and closed my dark eyes to go to sleep, Max walked over to where the book had landed after hitting me square in the chest. She picked the book up and put it back on the shelf.


	5. Chapter 5: Literally taken under a wing

Chapter 5: Literally taken under a wing

I stood there looking down at the shower floor, I let the water run over my head. Why was Fang so mean he was nice when I first met him, but when he found out I was part Eraser he started treating me like an enemy. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, I changed back into the clothes I was in earlier (only clothes I had) and started drying my hair with the towel. When I looked in the mirror Eraser me was back, the furry brown wolf girl stared at me while I stared back.

"They're coming for you" my reflection growled. I backed away in surprise this was new; I didn't know my reflection could speak on its own. I banged against the wall and slid down, I shook with fear as I continued to stare at my Eraser form in the mirror.

"You're going to be the reason why they all die." It snarled.

"Shut up….just go away." I begged.

"Each and every one of them, one by one, are going to die because of you. Because of your weakness their going to kill over and there's nothing you can do about it." My reflection sneered.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted running at the mirror.

I smashed my fist against the mirror, I felt the pain sear through my hand. I looked and saw that my Eraser form was still there; I backed away and cowered into the corner of the bathroom staring into its eyes. I heard pound and shouting along with my Eraser's taunts, I held my head and shook like a person who had gone insane. The door to the bathroom was kicked open and there stood Max and Fang, their eyes darted from the shattered mirror to my cowering form. Blood covered the counters and a trail left that led to me, Max came running over to me while Fang went to make sure the others were still asleep.

Max's P.O.V

I knelt down next to Amaya; she was shaking like mad and had tears bursting out of her eyes. She held herself tighter than she already was, she looked terrified like she'd seen someone she loved die in front of her. I took her shoulders and pulled her towards me, I ran my hand up and down her arm to get her to calm down.

"Amaya what happened?" I asked her.

"T-The Eraser me… was in the mirror." She said with fright.

"What do you mean in the mirror?" I asked her.

"It was standing there, like it was my reflection. It said horrible things and I panicked….I-I thought if I punched the mirror it would go away. Max I'm really, really scared." She told me.

"It's ok just calm down." I saw Fang walk in. "Let Fang check your hand, just to make sure there isn't any glass in it ok?"

"Just kill me, if I'm dead no one will get hurt because of me… and I won't be so terrified." She sobbed.

"Hey don't say that, people need you Amaya. Me, Fang, Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and even Total, we all want you here. We all need you here." I said sternly at her.

She shriveled up into a sad little ball as I held her still; she put her face in her hands as more tears came out. I cradled her, telling her it was alright while I looked up at Fang. Fang gave me a straight look then his eyes moved to Amaya, she sobbed harder and harder from fear and pain.

Fang's P.O.V

I walked over to Max and Amaya, I put my hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at me then went back to sobbing. I couldn't help but feel bad for her too, Max let go of her when she stopped crying. I dug the first aid kit out from out of the cabinet in the bathroom; I led Amaya out of the bathroom that Max was cleaning the blood out of. I sat her down on the couch and dug through the first aid kit for some bandages and Neosporin; I turned back around and saw Amaya wiping the tears out of her eyes. I knelt down in front of her and held my hand out to her; she looked at my hand then at me with confusion. "Let me see your hand." I requested. She reached her bleeding hand out and placed it in mine, with my free hand I pulled out some shards of glass that stuck out of her hand. She winced for a moment then more tears came, with her free hand she wiped them away.

I pulled out another shard, this time she didn't react at all. "Does it hurt still?" I asked pulling out another shard.

"Hhm… Oh you mean my hand, not really." She said with a cracking voice.

"What made you punch the mirror?" I asked.

"I saw my Eraser form… in the mirror." She replied.

I remember when Max had seen herself in the mirror back at Anne's house; I wondered why Amaya was seeing hers too?

"Something like that happened to Max once." I told her as I reached for the bandages.

"Really?" she said meekly.

"Yup, although she didn't go punching a mirror. Instead she ran down the hall to her room in nothing but a towel." I replied wrapping her hand in the bandages.

She let out a small chuckle then I saw Max come out of the bathroom, she coxed me over by waving her hand. I told Amaya she was going to be fine, and then I went into the bathroom. When I came in I was slightly shocked; I stood next to Max looking down at the words written in blood. The blood written message read 'I'm sorry but this is goodbye- Amaya.'

I stared at Max who didn't know what to think, I waited for her to make a decision whether keep Amaya or abandon her. Max was about to say something when we heard a lough thud come from the room, we both ran out and saw the knocked over lamp and the open window. Max and I ran to the window and saw Amaya's outline in the sky, she was flying away. I jumped out of the window, followed along by Max then we flew after her.

No one's P.O.V

I flapped my wings and looked for a place to hide, I had to get away from them before I'd regret. As I flew I looked at my bandaged hand, I clenched it into a fist trying to hold back my tears. Then I heard the sound of flapping wings, I turned and gasped when I saw Fang and Max flying after me. I was still new to flying so they easily caught up to me; they surrounded me I had no way out. I turned my head both ways looking at them; I slightly folded my wings and dove down. I didn't look back to see if they were following, when I landed I stumbled but I folded my wings and ran off into the trees. I wasn't thinking straight memories of how the flock had treated me in the short time we were together played through my head; I fell off a risen part of the ground and saw how deep in it was. I climbed inside and attempted to hide, I didn't see or hear them so I assumed I'd lost them I waited five minutes before I climbed out. When I did climb out someone grabbed me by the back of the shirt, I screamed and kicked franticly then saw Fang holding me above the ground.

"Max found her!" He called.

"Good job." She called back, running towards us.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I screamed over a hundred times.

Fang dropped me and I just sat there leaned over crying, neither of them came to console me so I held my head apologizing a hundred more times.

"Will you shut up already?" Fang shouted at me.

"Fang go watch the others, let me handle this." Max ordered.

Fang simply nodded and launched himself into the sky; I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears. I was so tired of being an Eraser; it brought me nothing but trouble. I then began to remember how I got inside that place in the first place, I'd run away from home and the scientist guys found me when I'd collapsed. I saw Max kneel in front of me she looked serious, sad, and worried all at the same time. I backed away afraid of what she might do to me she was the leader of the flock after all; I stopped when my back hit the bark of a tree. I looked up at her as she loomed over me I wanted to run away, I stood and turned to run but she grabbed my arm before I could.

"Amaya don't worry, I'm not kicking you out. I don't wanna hurt you, I wanna help you." She told me.

"Why would you want to keep me? I've been a burden to everyone who's been close to me, I remembered how I got in that place. I ran away from home I lived on the streets, then they found me and turned me into what I am now." I replied.

She rose her hand and slapped me across the face, "Look I don't care how they found you or how you affect others, you joined us meaning you're our problem now. You can't let fear overrun you, you have to face the facts and kick fear in the ass."

I put a hand up the red spot on my cheek from where she'd hit me, I looked into her brown eyes. I wanted to be like Max, she was so strong and free. I wiped the tears falling from my eyes then looked down at the ground; I didn't know how I'd answer her. Then I thought of something.

"Please Max; teach me how to be like you. I want to be strong like you, I don't want to be afraid and weak. Please Max." I begged.

She was silent for a while, and then she nodded.

"Let's get back to the others, we'll work on you're flying tomorrow." She told me.

I smiled with gratitude, then watched as she flew into the air then I followed behind.


	6. Chapter 6: Max training

Chapter 6: Max training

It was the day of what I called 'Max training', Max had agreed to teach me how to be like her. We left the hotel a few hours ago, now we were in a huge forest laying low. I was with Max while the others did as they pleased, I sat on the ground while Max stood in front of me trying to think of how to start my training. "Alright, first we'll work on you're flying." She announced. She spread out her large brown and white wings, I did the same then we both launched into the sky. Max showed me how to do attacks from the air, first I'd fold my wings slightly then when I get close to the ground kick off. After that she taught me some moves to make me more agile in the air, she landed and so did I(not falling on my face like last time.)

"Alright now we'll work on the most important thing, but before we do try and take a guess." She told me.

"Uhm… is it how much strength to put into attacks?" I guess.

"No but close, the most important thing to do in combat is to bottle up your emotions." She explained. "Even when you're not in combat, still stay on guard at all times. Another thing is not to trust strangers, the only people you should trust is myself and the flock."

"How am I supposed to bottle them up?" I asked.

"Just don't let things get to you, believe that everything you hear is a lie. Stay tough in whatever situation, never let your emotions get the better of you, especially during a fight." She answered.

"Got it." I replied.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on the others. In the mean time I want you to try and get your emotions under control, after you do that we're done for the day." She instructed.

I nodded and worked on what she had instructed, I sat in the middle of the forest in the quiet. I began bottling my emotions, telling myself to be strong and not give in. During the process I heard my Eraser side, I paid it no attention I blocked out the voice and concentrated on what Max had told me to do.

Fang's P.O.V

I sat in one of the trees nearby, I had my eyes shut trying to process my thoughts. Something still didn't feel right about Amaya, I know Max and the others had accepted her but I was still unsure. I heard a creak come from above and my eyes steadily opened, Max was sitting on the branch diagonal from me. She noticed that from where I was sitting, I had a clear view on Amaya who was sitting in the open, concentrating.

"So how'd it go?" I asked Max.

"Alright, she catches on pretty quick." She replied, leaning against the trunk.

"Probably because she's an Eraser." I muttered.

"Cut the crap Fang, she maybe an Eraser but she's different." Max said sternly.

"How is that, just because she hasn't been taught how to kill she's still suddenly trustable?" I demanded.

"Hey trying to concentrate here, so if you wouldn't mind take you're argument somewhere else would'cha!" Amaya called from below.

"I'm going for a fly." I said snapping out my black wings.

I leaped into the air and flew off, I flew towards a nearby mountain. I was fed up with all this shit, I needed some time alone away from Amaya. I landed on the top of the mountain, I sat against a tree trunk and gazed up into the sky. I shut my eyes for a moment, I decided that a small nap wouldn't kill me. "Hey, Fang, hey get up already." I heard someone command a while later. I opened my eyes assuming it was Max but instead it was Amaya, I closed my eyes again and leaned back on the tree.

"What'd you want?" I asked coldly.

"Iggy made some food, Max told me to come get you." She replied.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked.

"I saw you fly, duh ya dumbass." She replied.

"Yep, you're starting to sound like Max already." I chuckled.

"Before you go flying off, answer a question for me." she said leaning against a tree, looking like a punk.

I was silent, awaiting for her to pop the question. (not the marriage question, just fyi.)

"Why do you hate me so much?" she finally asked.

I was silent trying to think of an answer, "I don't hate you." I replied.

"We all know that's a lie Fang, ever since you found out I was part Eraser you've treated me like I'm the enemy," she retorted.

"If you're anything, it's not the enemy. But you'd have to something huge to make me trust you." I said standing.

I walked past her and saw how serious she looked, I spread my wings and flew back to the others. About half way there I saw Amaya flying towards me, she picked up speed until she zoomed past me. She flew down and landed, I landed a few seconds later. True enough there was Iggy, he stood next to a small fire roasting another small critter or something. I was handed a stick with food attached to it, I think it was a rabbit cause I could see two long ears. I dug into my food without looking like a total pig, I glanced over and noticed Amaya wasn't eating.

"Hey, how come you're not eating?" I called over to her.

"Not hungry." She replied.

"Yay now we're all buddies!" Gasman cheered.

"Yay!" the others cheered.

I guess that they assumed since I was talking to her that we were friends, part of me wanted to be friends with her but the other wanted nothing to do with her.

No one's P.O.V

I sat away from the others, I wasn't hungry so I didn't want to eat. I had a stick in my hand as I dragged it through the dirt, I was bored so I decided to draw. As I continued to draw on the dirt I listened to the sound of the others laughing and telling jokes, I got up from my spot on the ground and decided to fly for a while. I snapped out my wings and soared through the air, I stayed in sight of the flock just in case they'd need me. I suddenly saw other flying figures come towards me, they were Erasers. I glanced down at the others, then I glanced back at the approaching flock. I quickly dove down and flapped so that I was in midair, "Erasers are coming, there's about ten or twenty." I informed them. They all looked shocked then nodded, they snapped out their wings and I led them to the arriving Erasers.

Soon we we're in a fight for our lives, as we fought the Eraser's I did a 360 to see if everyone was alright. Fang was taking on three Erasers by himself, Iggy and Gazzy were chucking bombs at a few of them, Max was taking on three Erasers on her own, Angel and Nudge double teamed some of the wolf-men. I saw an Eraser dash towards Angel, she let out a shriek as the Eraser caught her off guard. I quickly flew over and did a round house kick to his side (Max taught me that neat little trick.) I watched the Eraser fall to the ground below, I smiled at Angel who smiled back. I heard 'oof!' and when I turned around I saw Fang falling, I dove down and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "Fang you alright?" I asked. I saw that he was holding his chest, his thick blood coating his hands. I saw that he had a gash on his chest but I didn't have anything to close the wound with, I leaned him against a tree then walked into the open. "You stay here, I'll tell Max you got hit." I said flying off. He nodded then winced, I flew up and flew straight to Max.

"Max Fang got hit!" I called to her.

"Where is he?" she asked with worry.

"He's down there, I caught him before he fell but we'll need to get him some help!" I replied pointing to where I'd left Fang.

"Alright as soon as we get rid of these guys I'll take a look at him." she replied.

"Go now, I'll watch the others!" I called to her.

She nodded then zoomed down to Fang, I watched her go then saw five Erasers come at me. I kicked him in the face then heard a bone chilling crack, broke his nose I guess. After I saw those Erasers fall I saw one slip past me, it was head straight for Max and Fang. I dove after him, he managed to beat me down there, I stuck my foot out and he got a mouth full of dirt. I saw Max give me a thumbs up, the Eraser that I thought had just buried in the ground shot back up hurling me against a tree. Max stood and we double teamed him, I flew back into the air after defeating the Eraser.

"Guys how you doing?" I asked.

"Where's Max?" Iggy shouted.

"She's helping Fang, he got slashed in the chest." I replied.

"Amaya behind you!" Nudge shouted.

I spun around and saw an Eraser, he slashed his claws into me taking me off guard. I felt my stomach get wet and felt pain arise, I held my bleeding stomach as I went to kick the Eraser who had hit me. I threw a kick but I missed, the Eraser wrapped his furry hands around me throat and dove down. I tried to right myself before I'd hit the ground, I then felt searing pain in the back of my body. I arched my back and screamed, the Eraser holding me tighten his grip on my throat till I finally stopped struggling. Before I passed out I lifted my hand and morphed it into an Erasers, I slashed the Eraser in the face and he fell back shouting in pain. Then I blacked out, all I saw was darkness I could faintly hear voices calling me.

Something wet hit me I opened my eyes and saw that it had begun raining, I weakly sat up and looked around. I didn't see the flock around or above, I painfully opened my wings and flew into the air. I tried to flap my wings but they gave out, I was too weak to fly. I felt myself fall, I slammed into the ground. I got back up and tried to fly, I tried so hard to get into the air and find the others. I got about a foot off the ground before I collapsed back down, I stood weakly walking, If I couldn't fly I'd walk. I walked on and on looking for the others, I tried calling out but when I did all that came out was a crippled scream. I didn't know what I'd do or how I'd find them, Angel, I forgot about her mind reading powers maybe I could call for her and she'd answer.

"_Angel can you hear me?_" I thought.

"_Amaya, is that you? Where are you?_" I heard a childish voice reply.

"_Yeah it's me, I'm half way to the place we were hiding at._" I replied.

"_We'll come and get you, Max says to hold on._" She told me.

I collapsed onto my kneels, no I had to be strong I had to stand! I used a tree as support I weakly stood again, I saw a four winged figures leap into the air and spread out. One of them flew over where I was, I called out but all that came out was a crippled 'ahh'. The winged figure above me landed, I looked up and saw that it wasn't one of the flock members.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Avian?

Chapter 7: Another Avian?

I weakly stood and backed away from the person approaching me, he looked the same age as me. He had lightly tanned skin, red-ish brown eyes, and short dark brown hair. I didn't recognize him so I backed away, who was he, how did he find me, and what did he want? I continued to ask myself these questions till I got light headed, this person in front of me wasn't just a human but an avian hybrid like me. I backed away till my back hit a tree, I snapped out my wings and flapped into the sky. I didn't stay airborne long, I fell against the cold ground. The boy approached me and I couldn't move, he held his hand out to me. "Won't you let me help you?" he asked. I heard shouting and my eyes snapped open, I shot up was it… just a dream? I heard the call again and I recognized it to be Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. I weakly walked over to their calls which got louder and louder, then they appeared.

"Guys I'm, here." I spoke weakly.

"Amaya are you alright?" Nudge asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm, fine." I said as I began to pass out.

I felt my body drop and four voices call my name, I let the rain wash away my blood as I felt it coat my hand that was clenching my stomach. I felt my body get lifted into the air, I couldn't see but I could faintly hear talking. I weakly opened my eyes and saw the others, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were leaned over me trying to get me to wake up. I closed my eyes again and drifted off into unconsciousness, I was felt someone place a hand on my wound then I grunted with pain.

_Dream_

I opened my eyes and I was back in the forest, I looked around but I was alone. I stood and saw that my wounds were gone, I stood and spread out my wings. I flapped my wings but I wasn't rising into the air, it was almost like something was holding me onto the ground. I folded my wings then tried running, but it felt like I was running around in circles. Then suddenly I stopped and dropped into darkness, I hit something hard then saw that I was in a room like the one I was in before the flock had rescued me. I saw a boy sitting in a cage, he was the one from my past dream. He looked up at me from his prison, he could barely move inside the small cage.

"You're here!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Amaya, you don't remember me?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"How do you know who I am?" I wondered.

"Come closer." He requested.

I moved to the edge of the cage, I sat in front of it and stared at him. He looked well but he was also wounded, he had bruises and burn marks on his skin. "Look into my eyes." he requested. I did as he said and looked into his red-ish brown eyes, my eyes widened as images began to fill my mind. Image of the two of us, we were together for a long time then got separated by the white coats.

"Terrance?" I asked in confusion.

"Good you remember, listen Amaya I want you to stay away from this place. Whatever you do don't come looking for me, now go before they find out you're here." he replied.

"Terrance wait what are you talking about, who's they?" I asked.

"I'll explain it later, just go ahh!" he shouted as electric shocks filled the room.

One of the shocks hit me, as I screamed I looked over at Terrance. I reached out for him but I dropped down into darkness, I continued to drop and drop and drop...

_End of dream_

I felt a hand shake my shoulder, I shot up and screamed. When I sat up I immediately winced and held my stomach, I saw that it had been bandaged up. I looked around and saw that I was in what looked like a hospital room, I saw the Max standing next to me along with the others.

"What's wrong Amaya?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, I just had a scary dream." I replied.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"I got electrocuted the I was falling, it seemed endless." I replied. "How's Fang doing?"

"He's recovering, the Eraser that attacked him tore a layer of flesh but he'll be fine." Iggy replied.

"What'd about me?" I asked.

"One of your air sacks was cut open, you have a broken leg and arm, and you have a fractured shoulder bone. It looks like out of all of us you took the most damage, so you may be here a little longer." Max explained.

"Where's here exactly?" I asked.

"We're at Dr. Martinez's office, she a vet but she was able to help us. She said Fang would be better in two weeks, but you'd be able to move in about three months." she explained.

"Oh..." I replied in a saddened voice.

"Hey it's ok, since you're an avian hybrid you'll be better in a week, Fang will be better in about two or three days. Since your and avian hybrid you have super healing abilities like the rest of us." Nudge told me.

"So I'll be out of here in a week?" I comprehended.

"Yep, but you can still move around as long as one of us is with you." Gazzy grinned.

I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair with my uninjured arm, I tried to stand from the table I was on. Max told me to sit back down and rest, I sat back down on the examination table I was on(vet place means no beds.)

"Wait where are you guys going?" I asked, before they walked out the door.

"We're going to make sure no Erasers are in the area." Iggy relied.

"So you guys are just going to leave me here alone?" I asked.

"Don't you have Fang here to keep you company." Angel told me.

Then they left, I was wondering what she as talking about having Fang here? I soon realized what she meant, because I saw Fang on the opposite side of the room. He was laying on a table similar to mine, his chest was bandaged up but you could see a spot of blood from where his wound was. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked over at me, I was sitting against the wall with my chest bandaged up the same way. My left leg and arm were also banged since they were broken, Fang sat up then winced in slight pain.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Alright, what about you?" he replied.

"I'll be better in about a week, I have a torn air sack, broken arm and leg, and a fractured shoulder bone. Plus I lost a good amount of blood so I'm in a really bad conditions." I explained.

"Sounds like it, so I'm assuming you took most of the damage." He stated.

I nodded then fell silent, I wanted to sleep but I was scared to. I wondered if Terrance would appear again, like he had in the past two dreams I had.

"You ok?" Fang asked.

"I'm fine just worn out from the fight." I muttered.

"Then why don't you go to sleep." He told me.

I shook my head, "I can't." I confessed.

Fang was about to say something else when the others came into the room, Max smiled when she saw that I was doing alright. "We'll be moving you guys to Dr. Martinez's place, she offered to let us stay there till the two of you recover." She announced. Both Fang and I nodded, Fang was able to walk on his own though he stumbled. Iggy offered to help walk me out of the veterinary office and into a nearby forest, the other flock members flew into the air.

"Hold on tight ok, I don't want to drop you on accident." He told me.

"Got it." I replied.

I looked up and saw Max helping Fang fly, then Iggy jumped into the air and followed behind them. I was surprised that a blind mutant bird kid could still get around without having to see, I even got curious and waved my hand in front of his face. He looked down at me with his sightless blue eyes, which was the creepiest thing ever.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"If nothing's wrong then why did you wave your hand in front of my face?" he retorted.

"I was just wondering how you could still get around without seeing." I told him.

"That's what I have the others for, plus I have higher more keen senses that your ordinary human." He chuckled.

We landed and Iggy helped me into the house, I was sat onto the couch wincing for a moment in pain. Then Dr. Martinez came into the living room, she checked on me first then Fang. It was getting late I wanted to sleep but was still worried and scared to, Dr. Martinez said that Fang and I would stay in the living room while the others would stay in the guest room. Max offered to stay out in the living room with us, but we told her we'd be fine. I was laying on the couch trying to get to sleep, I stared up at the ceiling then glanced over at Fang. He was already asleep, he had rough breathing which I assumed was caused by his wound. "_Amaya…_" I heard someone call. I sat up and looked around but I didn't see anyone, I laid back down and closed my eyes.

_Dream_

"_Amaya!" _ I heard again but louder.

"_Terrance, is that you?_" I asked.

"_Amaya listen I don't have much time, I need you!_" he shouted.

"_What do you mean, Terrance what's wrong?_" I asked.

"_I….can't explain….not now….I need your….help!_" he gasped.

"_Terrance why do you sound that way, What's going on?_" I pleaded.

I faintly saw the image of him came into my mind, he was hurt with a bleeding side. I was running to him calling out his name, but he just got further away from me.

"_No Terrance! Come back!_" I shouted running further towards him.

"_Amaya, whatever you do don't come here! Please I don't want you hurt!" He shouted._

He was still getting further away, no matter how close I thought I'd come close, I didn't. He suddenly began to disappear, "Terrance wait!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes. I was able to get close to him, but when I tried to hold him he disappeared into nothing.

_End of dream_

My eyes shot open and I looked around the room, Fang was still asleep I curled myself into a ball and broke into a sob. I didn't think anyone could hear me since they were asleep, I shut my eyes and allowed the tears to fall. A single word escaped my lips, Terrence….


	8. Chapter 8:Terrance dream boy or real boy

The sun broke through the curtains, I slowly painfully got up. I held my shoulder which was stiff, I looked over at the other couch and saw that Fang wasn't there. I looked around and my attention was brought to the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. I got up and limped into the kitchen, I sat at the table and put my head down onto the wooden surface.

"Amaya, are you alright?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night." I replied smiling at her.

"How many pancakes would you like?" she giggled.

"Uhm, actually Dr. Martinez, I'm not hungry" I answered. "I'm gonna go for a walk, I won't be gone long."

I stood from the table and limped out the door, I continued to limp down the side walk. I didn't want to be around anyone, I wanted to run away but I had to be strong. I walked and walked till I stopped, I could hear someone walking behind me. I turned and saw Max, I was mentally yelling at myself not to break down in tears. I waited till she walked over to me, she put a hand on my uninjured shoulder.

"Amaya, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I answered.

"You've seemed down lately, and the others and I are worried about you." She told me.

"I'm fine, really I am." I assured her.

"Amaya, if there's a problem you can tell me, don't be afraid to tell us what's on your mind." She replied.

"Max I mean it, I'm alright, but thanks for letting me know that." I said smiling.

We both walked back to the house, I walked inside and saw the others sprawled out in the living room. Fang was sitting on the couch watching TV, Gazzy and Iggy were napping on the other couch, Angel and Nudge were talking about something. I limped over to the couch Fang was on and sat down, along with Max. I glanced up at the TV to see what he was watching, it was a show I'd seen before man what was it called… I got it the show was called -man! I heard Max start laughing and nearly fall off the couch, I glanced over and saw that Fang looked pissed and Max looked like she might have a laugh attack.

"What'd I miss?" I asked curiously.

"One of the guys in the show looks and acts just like Fang, or did when he had his long hair." She chuckled.

"Does not!" Fang said in an attempt to defend himself.

_TV talking_

"_What I dare you to say that again!" _

"_Come on Bazu take it easy."_

"_You people are such an annoyance, I'm minding my own business attempting to enjoy a nice meal before I leave on my next assignment, and all I hear behind me is whining." (- Fang-ish)_

"_You bastard! You like men who have fallen in the line of duty, we risk our lives for your kind every day! And yet you have the nerve to sit there and judge me, simply for honoring a great finder? You smug little…son of a bitch, so sorry we ruined you meal!"_

_End of TV talk_

I watched the fight that occurred then looked over a Fang and Max, Fang dropped his head in surrender, which made Max laugh with triumph. "Maybe we should start calling you Kanda." Max laughed. I continued to watch TV till I felt sleepy, I didn't want to go to sleep though. I shook my head preventing myself from sleeping, I looked over at the others who were sleeping or talking. I backed into the nook of the couch and held myself, Max looked over at me pausing her laughter. She looked over at Fang who looked back at her, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the TV. The day passed by and Night approached, I limped out of the bathroom and into the living room to sleep. I laid on the couch and covered myself with the blankets, I looked out the window into the moonlight. I felt almost scarred to go to sleep, I had my eyes closed and pretended to sleep. Fang was asleep in an hour, I opened my eyes and stared into the shadows of the room. I looked up into the moonlight and sighed, I put my head down on my knees and stayed like that for a while.

"Can't sleep?" Fang asked from across the room.

"Nope, not really." I replied looking over at him.

"How come?" he asked.

"Don't know, I guess I'm just wide awake." I answered.

"Well try and get some sleep, the more rest you get the faster you're wounds will heal." He told me.

I nodded then just put my head on my knees again, I kept thinking of Terrance and what he meant by me staying away from wherever he was. I remained awake asking myself that question for the entire night, I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to find him now. When everyone got up I sat at the table and like before I didn't eat anything, everyone gave me looks but I didn't react to them. I wasn't in the mood to eat no matter how much I tried to block him out Terrance still appeared, I sat there thinking while everyone murmured around the table.

Finally a week had gone by, meaning my wounds were fully healed. As we left Dr. Martinez's house we waved goodbye and everyone gave their round of hugs, except fang of course. We prepared to take flight, disappearing into the shadows of the trees next to her house. It felt good to finally get my wings spread out, and when I got into the air it felt like heaven. I wondered where we were going now that Fang and I were recovered, I flew up next to Max.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Not sure, why there somewhere you wanna go?" she answered.

"No just curious." I replied.

She gave me a skeptical look but turned away, I looked at the ground below to see where we were. Terrance popped up in my head again, I tried to remember the place he was in trying to remember something to pinpoint him. I couldn't think of anywhere so I just kept looking, Max suddenly motioned for us to land. I followed her and the others down below, we landed behind a Burger King I guess that meant we were stopping for a meal. We went inside and waited in line, in almost no time we got to the front of the line everyone else ordered and I was next. I ordered five burgers, two fries, and a soda. We got our food and proceeded to the back of the fast food place, we all sat at a table and started digging in. I swallowed some of my burger and glanced over at the tables around us, I saw some guys in suits sitting at a table across the room from us. I glanced back and I saw Max had caught sight of them to, she gave me the 'act natural' looked. "Guys Erasers at two o'clock, when I give the signal Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy jump over Fang and bolt for the back door, Amaya you grab Iggy and bolt for the door too." Max whispered. We all acted natural then waited, the younger guys shot up and jumped over Fang and headed for the door. Iggy and the rest of us got out but I was stopped by a hand grabbing me by the neck, I tried to pry the hand off and saw that it was Ari.

"You guys are easy to track." He said evilly grinning.

"Let go of me!" I shouted kicking his chest.

He did indeed let go of me and winced in pain, he fully morphed into an Eraser. He glared at me with his red eyes, I morphed too and glared back at him. He went in for and attack and I did the same, I scratched at him with my claws. He scratched my cheek, I snarled at him and jumped on him. The others came running towards me, "Get out of here I'll hold him off!" I shouted. They all froze then I felt Ari's boot connect with my face, I flew back but quickly got to my feet and wiped the blood from the side of my mouth.

"Amaya!" The younger kids shouted.

"I'll be okay now go, I'll hold him off and meet up with you guys." I told them standing.

"Play time's over pup!" Ari shouted charging at me.

"Go now!" I told them again.

I charged at Ari and we tumbled trying to fight each other off, I scratched him again but he kicked me off. My back slammed against the stone wall and I fell for a minute, I stood again and clawed at him. He jumped on me and tried to knock me down, I hit the ground but rolled so that I could claw him. I scratched his face right over his muzzle, blood oozed out and stained the hard ground around us. He winced in pain so I delivered a round-house kick to his side, he fell and I pinned him down with my hands around his throat.

"You come near me and my friends again and I'll kill you!" I snapped.

"Please, you, kill? Tsk, you haven't even been trained to kill yet. You're just a useless experiment that should have been exterminated, and because of that your little bird friends will die." He growled.

"Shut Up!" I shouted lifting his head and banging it against the concrete.

"Ahh!" He shouted as blood coated the area.

After that I shot up into the sky, shedding my Eraser skin I went back to my human appearance. I gave my wings another flap and checked myself for any serious wounds, I had the cut on my cheek, some claw marks, and pain coursing through my body. I heard shouting so I looked down and saw Gazzy and Angel calling to me from below, I circled then tucked my silver wings in and dived. When I landed Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy bomb rushed me and hugged me. I folded my wings and hugged them all back, Max and the others came into the area and checked to make sure I was okay.

"Where's Ari?" Max asked.

"Back at the restaurant, let's just say he's gonna have a major headache when he wakes up." I answered.

"Awesome job, are you hurt badly?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll be okay nothing serious." I replied.

Then everyone, save Fang, started crowding around me and gave me a group hug. Max eventually had to drag Fang into the group but he didn't hug anyone, he just stood there and acted like a rock. I was exhausted from the fight so the Flock and I searched for a place to hunker down, I wiped some blood running down my cheek from where I was cut. We found a cave to sleep in, Max was on first watch so the rest of us went to sleep. I laid down and tried to ignore the pain flowing through my body, I rested my head on my arm and closed my eyes.

_Dream_

_Darkness was all my eyes showed me, I pictured Terrance in my mind. My surroundings changed and I was back in the strange dungeon like room, there I saw Terrance laying in the cage he had before. His eyes widened and he shot up, immediately protesting for me being here._

"_You shouldn't be here, the white coats will find you!" He shouted._

"_Terrance please, tell me where you are, where this place is?" I pleaded._

"_I can't they'll kill both you and me." he answered._

"_Look I'm not taking no for an answer, now you either tell me where you are or I leave your ass here! I'm trying to help you Terrance, the Flock and I will find you and bust you out of here." I said._

"_Ahhh!" He shouted when he was shocked. _

_I was shocked to but I stifled a cry of pain, I knelt in front of his cage. I put my hands on the bars, I knew it was a dream so I couldn't bust him out. I looked around but saw the place was empty, all that was in the room was Terrance's cage. I saw the blood wounds he had, he took two fingers and started writing something in blood. "L.A., institute of-" the blood message read till he stopped and passed out. "Terrance, Terrance wake up!" I shouted shaking his body. He didn't answer me, the minute I touched his body electricity bolted through my body. _

_End of Dream_

"Amaya, Amaya!" I heard a group of people chorus.

"Ahh!" I shouted holding my hand which had been electrocuted.

"What the hell happened, you've been screaming for five minutes?" Max asked.

"L.A., institute of something." I muttered.

"What, what's in L.A.?" She asked.

"An institute holding experiments, an institute holding Terrance." I explained holding my head.

"Who's Terrance, someone we should know about?" Fang questioned.

"Terrance is my…older brother." I said.


	9. Chapter 9:Off to LAThe Flock tracked?

Chapter 9:Off to L.A. The Flock being tracked?

Jaws dropped and gasps filled the cave when I broke the news about Terrance, I was immediately questioned about him and the institute in L.A. "Terrance is my older brother, we were separated when we were kids. We were taken from our parents and put in that lab, a month after we were in there Terrance was taken. They moved him to some other place while I stayed there, the past few nights he's appeared in my dreams. He's always in a cage in some dungeon, if I try and touch him or touch his cage we both get shocked. This time he wrote in blood 'L.A., Institute-' before he could finish he collapsed, then the dream was over." I explained. The others were silent, processing the explanation in their minds.

"Is he like you?" Max asked.

"He's an avian hybrid, but I'm not sure if he's an Eraser." I responded, turning my head away.

"So what's the plan, we going and checking this place out?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, maybe this place will benefit us more than the one in New York." Max answered.

"How long will it take to get there?" Nudge asked.

"We're in Arizona, Los Angeles is inSouthern California. So over all we're talking about seven or eight hours fly time, if breaks are included then longer." She answered.

"We should get moving then." Fang said pushing himself off the wall he was leaned against.

Everyone nodded and we jumped into the air, I flew more towards the back remembering all that happened in my dream. I tried really hard to find something to pinpoint exactly where Terrance was being held, nothing came too thought so I disregarded it.

"Amaya are you okay?" Gazzy and Angel asked flying on both sides of me.

"Yeah, just a little headache." I replied rubbing my throbbing head.

"You sure, we can stop if you need it?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm fine." I said ruffling his blond hair.

The two of them gave me 'if you say so' looks and flew up ahead, Gazzy flew next to Iggy while Angel flew next to Max. I remained in the back of the group, I didn't just have Terrance on my mind. It felt like my chest was empty, like I had no heart, just lonely darkness. The throbbing in my head got worse to the point it was unbearable, I shook my aching head telling myself to ignore the pain. I saw Max look back at me after she was done talking to Angel, I rubbed my forehead trying to get rid of the pain.

"Amaya, you alright Angel said you had a bad headache?" Max asked appearing next to me.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really." I replied putting on the best smile I could.

"Why don't we land, let you rest?" She suggested.

"No really, I'm okay, I can still fly." I told her.

"Are you sure, you don't have to push yourself. If you need to land then let us know, we don't need you to fall in the middle of a fly." She said flying ahead.

I nodded, I was in too much pain to speak. We flew for a few hours before I was taken over by pain and blacked out, I felt rushing air surround me as I plummeted to the ground.

Fang's P.O.V

I flew alongside Max as we looked for a place to rest, I heard Angel talking with her about how Amaya had a headache or looked sick. I knew she would be alright she was strong, like how Max had taught her to be. I looked down at the ground below, I saw something falling, something with wings. "Amaya!" Max shouted catching sight of what was falling. Max dove down to grab her, I dove after her just in case she'd end up falling too. Max wouldn't reach her in time so I tucked my wings in picking up speed, I passed Max and grabbed Amaya. I spread my wings out and tried to catch the wind, I caught a current and followed it.

"Good catch Fang, is she okay?" Max asked flying next to me.

"Think so, best to land somewhere close." I replied.

"You want me to carry her?" She wondered.

"Nah I got it, let's just keep flying." I replied.

Amaya weighed as much as Max did, so if Max carried her it would strain her wings and she'd lose altitude. I carried the knocked out avian-human-hybrid like a bag kinda, so pretty much in a simpler way you could say she was under my armpit. Looking for a place to land we soon found one, it was a little ridge with some huge rocks surrounding it. Max landed first, followed by yours truly, then Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. I propped Amaya against one of the rocks as Max came over to investigate her, her breathing was rapid and she was sweating. Putting a hand on her forehead Max's eyes grew worried, she stood from her kneeling position and looked at the others.

"Iggy, Gazzy, you guys go find some food but make sure to stay close by." She told them, then turned to Angel and Nudge. "The two of you take one of the shirts from one of the packs and find some water, make it's cold water."

"Why do we need this stuff, what's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Amaya has a bad fever, it's going to get worse if we don't treat it now." She replied laying Amaya down.

"We'll go and be right back as soon as we can, I hope Amaya's going to be okay how bad is the fever. If it gets really bad it won't kill her will it, I don't want Amaya to die from something as stupid as a-"Angel slapped her little hand over Nudge's big mouth.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." She summed it up.

The rest of them flew off in search of the needed items, I looked at Max wondering what she needed me to do. "Get a fire going." She said digging through one of the packs. I did as she said and worked on constructing a fire, as I constructed and Max dug Amaya suddenly shot up like she'd come back from the dead. She started coughing and holding her heart, she turned over and started throwing up. Max ran over and plopped down next to her, she gasped in shock causing me to walk over in curiosity. Then I saw the blood, not a hint of up-chuck was there only crimson red blood.

"Amaya are you alright, why are you throwing up blood?" Max asked worried.

"Stomach…bug…I'm…alright." She gasped wiping her mouth.

"Amaya if you were sick why didn't you tell us?!" Max demanded.

"Pain wasn't…pain wasn't that…bad." She replied.

"The others are getting some stuff to treat your fever with, just lay down and rest." She told her in a more calm voice.

"It's nothing…I'll be fine…we have to get to L.A." Amaya panted as she let out a cough.

"Amaya you're clearly not, you can't even say a full sentence." I pointed out.

The others came back before the argument could go further, Iggy worked on cooking, Gazzy was helping Ig, Angel, Nudge, and Max were surrounding Amaya putting a wet shirt on her forehead to get her fever down. After we all ate and Amaya was asleep the others decided to drop down too, I kept first watch while they all slept.

No one's P.O.V

A bright light shined in my face, opening my eyes I looked straight at the sun. I quickly looked away and sat up, I felt a lot better than before. I didn't want to hold the others back, so if they asked if I was alright I was going to lie and say I was. Everyone was up already so I walked towards the group surrounding the fire, I saw eight fish on sticks sitting over the fire.

"How are you feeling Amaya?" Gazzy asked.

"A whole lot better, so when are we taking off?" I replied.

"After we eat, we're a day behind but we'll make it." Max answered.

"'Kay, how much longer till we reach L.A.?" I wondered, my face falling a bit.

"Little longer than planned, maybe four or five hours." Fang responded.

I just nodded and ate my cooked fish, after we finished we took to the air. I inhaled and trapped the cool air in my lungs, exhaling I released it and drew in more. I loved being in the air, I felt so free. We flew for our estimated hours and landed outside the city, we decided a break would be good since we hadn't stopped. My head didn't hurt anymore though I still felt warm, suddenly a loud crack sounded and we were surrounded by Erasers. I spotted Ari out of the crowd which left me baffled, I crushed his head back in Arizona didn't I?

"You guys are so easy to track." He sneered.

"What do you mean track?" Max demanded.

"Fool, we've been tracking you and your marry band for days now. You can thank the pup there for that, she left the trail for us." Ari answered pointing at me.

"I knew it, you are one of Them." Fang grumbled.

"No I'm not, you can't believe him he's the enemy." I defended.

"We should have ditched you when we had the chance." He said getting ready to attack.

"Fang hold on!" Max shouted. "Ari explain what you're saying."

"I'll tell you only because I want to see you angry, Amaya has been lying to all of you. She's been trained to fight all along, you six(seven counting total) have no idea how much blood is on her hands. Alone she's killed nearly two thousand people." He lied.

"You liar! I haven't killed anyone, if I had killed someone you would have been the first! I was kept in a cage for years, you should know that well enough since you're the one who abused me." I ground out in anger.

"Amaya's telling the truth." Angel announced. "Ari is the one lying."

"You read their minds?" Max verified.

Angel nodded, then everyone went to attack. I was mainly targeting Ari, I kicked him in the gut, face, chest, and leg all with no effect on him. Pain roared through my shoulder when Ari clawed me, his foot then connected to my stomach and I was kicked back. I smashed against the hard ground, I heard someone shout and saw it was Gazzy. Two Erasers were pinning him to the ground, I shot up and kicked them. I grabbed Gazzy and shot up into the air, I held him under my arm then dove down. An Eraser got a mouth full of dirt as my foot kicked his head into the ground, I let go of Gazzy and checked him over. He had only minor cuts so I knew he was alright, he gave me a big grin and a thumbs up. "Look out, fire in the hole!" Iggy shouted. Then out of nowhere he threw a bomb, I covered Gazzy and listened to the earth shaking BOOM! It reduced the Eraser's numbers down to where only five remained, one of those five being Ari sadly.

"Everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yeah we're fine-Iggy behind you!" I shouted.

Iggy spun around though his blind eyes couldn't see the Erasers looming over him, I did something I wanted to avoid doing. I took on my Eraser form. I pounced on the three behind him and pinned them down, I snarled and snapped showing that if they moved I'd attack. One of them got cocky and snapped at me anyway, his claws dug into my neck and I couldn't breathe. I snarled and slashed him, I scratched his face and he howled in pain. I let out a blood curdling snarl and gave them all death glares, the three of them turned tail and flew off. Ari was the only one that remained, he glared at me and I glared back. Then a sudden smirked widened across his furry features, my eyes widened as I saw the grenade he had prepared. "No you don't!" I shouted charging at him.

The grenade exploded right when I reached him, he disappeared and I collapsed onto the ground. I went back to normal and held my burned arm screaming in pain, then I felt the boot on my throat and saw Ari. I was too weak and in too much pain but I moved anyway, I scowled and went to hit him. He kicked my wounded arm and I screamed in unbearable pain, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. "Have fun dying, with a wound like that you won't survive." He snickered. Then he flew into the air and disappeared, I tried moving my arm but I grinded my teeth in pain. Angel and Gazzy scrambled over to me and tried to help me sit up, I winced but managed to get up.

"What the hell was that about?!" Fang demanded, towards me in particular.

"Fang she's hurt leave her alone!" Max yelled from behind him.

"No, mind read or not I want some answers." He said angrily.

"He was lying…none of what he said was true." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"How can I believe that's true?" He asked crossing his arms, clearly still angry.

"Fang for god's sake, for one she saved Gazzy from being dog meat, she saved your ass in the past, and she just took a grenade to keep us from getting blown to smithereens!" Max shouted smacking him in the back of the head.

She walked over and knelt in front of me to examine my burned arm, she looked at me reassuringly yet still worried.

"Amaya can you move your arm?" She asked.

"No, it may be broken." I replied, aside from it being as burnt as bacon.

"Max I'd stay away from her if I were you, she might claw your face off." Fang commented rudely.

"Just shut up already Fang!" Angel yelled. Fang was silent but you could see the surprise on his face, everyone was surprised by Angel's yell.

"Stop being so mean to Amaya, she just saved all of us and your being a real jerk! I know you don't like Amaya right now but you do like her, you want her to be a part of the Flock like the rest of us do. Just like Amaya said, Ari's the enemy we can't believe him." Angel continued further.

Fang was silent a moment then he turned around, "I'll let it slide this time." He grumbled.

"Yay!" Angel and Gazzy cheered hugging me.

"Ahh!" I screamed holding my arm.

"Sorry Amaya are you going to be alright?" Angel apologized.

"I'll be fine guys." I answered ruffling both of their blond heads.

I was able to get to my feet, once I did everyone jumped into the air and we searched for a place to rest in the city below. Suddenly a net appeared in front of us and trapped us, looking up we saw that we were being lifted into a helicopter by none other than…not Ari? Once we got up into the chopper we were knocked out and thrown into dog crates, we tried fighting back but that doesn't work well when you're in a net.

Max's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes I found that I couldn't move, I turned my head and saw I was in a white room along with the Flock and Total. We were all strapped down in white beds, our wrist, stomachs, and ankles were strapped down on us older members of the Flock. I didn't see Amaya on our side of the room, then I spotted her. She was lying in a dog crate clearly unconscious, her arm was somehow unburned, actually I noticed any of our major wounds had been healed. I tried breaking the latches on my wrist but it didn't work, I plopped my head down on the pillow.

"You guys alright?" I asked the others as they began to wake up.

"Good here." Iggy answered.

"I'm alright." Angel answered.

"A-Okay." Gazzy answered.

"I'm okay." Nudge answered.

"All good here." Fang muttered.

"Amaya, can you hear me?!" I called over to her.

No response, then she shook and opened her eyes. Fright washed over her face immediately as she did so, she put her hands on the bars and tried to pry them open. She looked at me like a small frightened child, her eyes wide in horror and terror. "G-Guy?" She asked fearfully. Before any of us could reply to her the door opened, and in walked Jeb and Anne Walker. We hadn't seen her since we crashed at her house when Fang was hurt, we found out she was a White Coat and were surprised and shocked.

"Hello children." Jeb said walking towards us.

"Why the hell are we here?" I demanded.

"You're home Max, this is where you belong." Anne answered.

"This is not my home, this place is a hell on earth! We've stayed out of your hair so stay out of ours, if I belong anywhere it's as far from here as possible." I snapped.

"So how are you all feeling, any headaches, nausea, injuries?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah I got those, headache is standing next to me and nausea is by the door." I answered smartly.

"I wish it hadn't come to this." He sighed sadly.

"Come to what, did you final find out what an evil person you are?" I asked shocked.

"It's time, for you children's demise. Your extermination day has arrived, I tried to give you more time but I failed." He replied.

"I don't believe you." I said smugly.

"Now, ter Borcht will be coming in to talk with them tomorrow before extermination." Anne announced.

Jeb nodded and left along with Anne, I tried again to get out of the straps they had us in. I eventually gave up and looked over at Amaya, she was holding herself and burring her head into her knees. Poor girl. She's been through so much only to be put back in square one, just like the rest of us. The next day I guess rolled in and we were unlatched from the beds, though Amaya remained in her cage.

"Hey, why is she still in there?" I demanded before the guy left.

"She's an Eraser, she was supposed to be exterminated along with the others." He answered.

"What do you mean exterminated, we just fought a bunch of them yesterday." I informed him.

"That was the last of the bunch, the only two left are her and Ari." He said leaving.

I walked over to Amaya's cage, she looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Max I don't want to be in here, I don't want to die." She said starting to cry.

"Hey it's okay, no one in my flock is dying on my watch." I said wiping her tears. "I'll get you out of there."

I searched the cage for the lock and got it open, Amaya crawled out though she was still afraid. The door to the room opened once again, this time Ter Borcht and some other person, guess an assistant walked in. Ter Borcht was a lean old man, with a head bald as a baby's head, and green eyes(**A.N not sure if his eyes are green, I just picture them green)** and really pale skin.

"Dese are de vnes known as de flock?" He asked sounding like a bad impersonation of the terminator.

"We be the flock." I said sharply.

"Dis vould be vun call Max, yes?" He asked his assistant, who nodded as a response.

"Hello right in the room, yeah I'm Max always have been always will be." I said crossing my arms.

"I can see vhy you are to be exterminated." He sighed.

"And I can see why you were voted 'ugliest man alive', so now we're even." I mocked.

That did it, if only you could see his face. You know how in cartoons when someone's mad their head pops off and smoke comes out of their ears, well that's what he did. He clenched his jaw and moved his eyes over us, they fell back on Nudge once they swept over us a second time.

"Dis vun can't control her mouth, or brain vor that matter." He said. "Something clearly vent wrong vis her though processes."

"Like I care what you think you're just some snooty old man, bite me for all I care." She grumbled. Go Nudge!

"Und dis vun here," he said moving to Gasman next. "Digestive system has disastrous flaws, enzyme imbalance is de most accurate problem. "

"De tall, dark vun there…nothing special about him." He said looking at Fang, "Vhy his existence had occurred is unknown, den de bind one."

He stopped in front of Iggy and waved his hand in front of his face, Iggy only blinked and huffed silently.

"A complete failure dhis vun turned out to be." He sneered leaning in to observe Iggy's blind eyes.

"Mind stepping back a bit, your breath could kill an Eraser in one whiff." Iggy remarked.

"De small vun, may be de only vun vorth sparing." He said looking at angel.

"We're getting spared, either that or we'll just bust out of here like before." I said stepping in front of Angel.

A scowl appeared across his aged face, "Und you, you haf poor leasdership skills, a malfunctioning chip, und you get headaches that unable you from battle." He scowled at me.

"Oh like you don't have flaws yourself, you want me to list them for you?" I asked smartly.

"You're lying." Amaya said suddenly.

No one's P.O.V

"You're lying." I said. The old guy turned to me and raised an eyebrow questionably, he looked at his assistant who just shrugged.

"Und vho are you exactly?" He asked.

"Amaya, I'm part human, Eraser, and Avian." I answered.

"Vhy should ve spare you?" He questioned.

"I'll get back to you on that, fist I'm going to prove what you said about my friends is wrong." I said stepping around him and stood with the others. I started with Nudge and was going to work my way down the line, I pointed at Nudge while I looked into his green eyes. "Sure Nudge is a chatterbox, but she's a sweet kid. She can so anything she sets her mind to, she's a skilled flyer and is the kind of person who stays by you no matter what." I described her. Nudge smiled at me and I smiled back, then I moved to Gazzy I put my hand on his blond Mohawk. "Gazzy is also a skilled flyer, he can make bombs, mimic people's voices, and can tell the funniest jokes in history. He's a trooper no matter what the situation, no matter what the situation he'll stay true to his friends and back people up. And yeah sure, his farts stink but he lives up to his name." I said glancing down at Gazzy.

I walked next to Fang and pointed at him, "Yeah this guy's been a douche lately but he's the same as the others, he's probably the best as they come in guys terms that is. He can fade into the shadows of his surroundings as long as he doesn't move, he's there when he's needed and protects what's dear to him. Plus he's good at hiding his emotions so that's a bonus, not to mention the way he dresses." I continued. Fang didn't do anything or react to what I said, I continued down the line and stopped by Iggy. "Iggy's by far the most phenomenal cook in the world, and like Gasman he's skilled in making bombs. Even though he's blind he can still do amazing things, he skilled at flying as long as he has his friends at his back." I said looking at Ig. His face lit up then he hid it behind a smirk, then nodded his head in agreement. I moved to Angel next, I did the same as I did with Gazzy and put my hand on her head.

"You're right about Angel, out of all of us she's most likely to be spared. She can read minds, influence people, and is the cutes kid ever. She's sweet, funny, adorable, and kick butt. Alone she could kick the two of you into next week…no next month for that matter." I said walking to Max next. "Max is the best person you'll ever meet, she doesn't let other people boss her around, she's a leader, practically a mom too because she takes care of everyone. She's like Fang in a way, she only shows her emotions when it's necessary. She can kick you guys and a group of Eraser's butts into the next century, she's tough as nails and is the best person you can call a friend." I said truthfully about everyone.

"Ah, now I see." He said. "So you are nothing truly to dem, dey just keep you around for pity."

"I've had enough of you!" I shouted charging at him.

I morphed into Eraser form and attacked him, I pinned him to the floor showing off my sharp fangs. I memorized the sight of his semi-surprised face, suddenly I felt a shot of electricity jolt through my body. I snarled and lost control, Ter Borcht's assistant had put a shock collar around my neck. I tried to rise from the floor but the collar shocked me, I was kicked into the cage Max had freed me from. "Dere is nothing special about you," Ter Borcht announced standing from the floor. "You are just an accident, a mistake. You haf no fighting experience yet you've been able to survive, dere is nothing about you vorth saving. You are like a blood deirsty vervolf, no control of vhat is inside of you."

He turned and walked out of the room, his assistant followed then the door closed. I de-morphed hoping the collar would stay big, the collar fit perfectly around my neck. I looked up at the others wondering what they were thinking, I sat in my cage on the verge of a break down. The door to my cage opened and there squatted Max, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Max reached her hand out to pull me out of the cage, I took her hand and was almost out before I was shocked by my collar. "Ahh!" I shouted gripping the collar at my neck. I tried prying it off but it didn't work, the more I pried the more it shocked me. I gave up once I felt the skin beneath the collar melt; I broke down into tears and curled into a ball.

"Amaya it's going to be alright, maybe there's a lock on this thing or something." Max told me. She searched the collar only to find no such lock, when I tried breaking it off I was shocked again. My eased breaths turned into pants in a split second, I wanted the damn thing off. I stopped prying and trying to break the collar, that was what I needed to do in order to be shocked. I calmed down after a while once my tears ceased flowing, I looked up at everyone from my impression meant. The doors to the room opened and in walk Ari, something was different about him though.

"Why are you here?" Fang growled.

"I'm here for Max, I'm allowed to escort her around the building." He replied.

"Why should we believe you, you've done nothing but tried to kill us." I snapped.

"They still got you in there pup, I see they showed you the collar too." He said in a saddened voice.

I huffed and turned away from him, Max followed him out of the room. She came back about five or six minutes later, she had a saddened look on her face but she told us everything that had happened. Before any of us could react to her fill in information a white coat came in, he looked at his clip board then at us.

"I'll need the Eraser to come with me." He announced.

"Yeah like I can go anywhere, I'm in a cage if you hadn't noticed pal." I huffed.

"Still I need the two of you to come with me." He said.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Max said standing.

"I wouldn't make this difficult." He sneered pulling out a remote.

"AAAAHHHH!" I cried when the collar around my neck shocked me.

"Now come on, you will be first to go." He snickered.

"I'm not…going…anywhere." I snarled.

It all went black, I heard my cage creak open.

Max's P.O.V

The Flock and I were forced to watch Amaya get dragged out of the room, we couldn't do anything without her getting shocked again. Amaya weakly raised her arm before fully passing out, she had tears in her eyes not wanting to go. "Don't…want…to…leave. Don't…let…them-" She passed out before she could finish. Her arm dropped and she was dragged out of the room, tears streaming down her unconscious face. I held Angel as she began to cry, none of us wanted Amaya to go…to die. We remained in the room, looking at her empty cage wondering which of us were next. I wasn't going to let this happen, we had to save Amaya and bust ourselves out.

No one's P.O.V

I awoke in a cage, when I moved the collar around my neck shocked me again. I was weak and unaware of where I was, I wiped away the tears I had been crying and looked around. I saw that I was surrounded by others, other experiments on death row. I remembered about the rest of the Flock, how none of them had stopped the man dragging me. Where they abandoning me, leaving me to die? "_No Amaya…they wouldn't do something like that. Not now at least…_" I told myself. I tried again to get the stupid collar off my neck, it still wouldn't budge. After I recovered from my shock attack I looked at the other experiments around me, some only children others animals. The doors to the room opened and in walked a surprising sight, the Eraser I hated most in the world. Ari. He appeared by the doors and approached my cage, he crouched down and looked at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I remarked.

"I see they're testing the collar on you huh?" He asked looking at my neck.

"What the hell do you want?" I repeated.

"Nothing, just thought I'd say goodbye." He replied in a sad tone.

"I don't need your sympathy, just go die in a hole." I grumbled.

"Yeah, I'll be in a hole soon."

"Yours popped up huh?"

"Yeah, a few days ago."

"Can you help me break out of here, I have to get the others out of here."

I was shocked again by the damn collar.

"I would but I can't, the collar has a microphone so it records sound."

"No duh?"

"You sound like Max."

I didn't say anything in return, he stood up and walked back to the door. "Wait don't go!" I shouted. I didn't want to be alone, I wanted someone in here just in case a white coat came in. Ari turned and looked at me with his red eyes, I saw for a brief moment how sad he looked. He just shook his head and opened the door to the room, I was alone again. I laid on the cage floor and wrapped my wings around myself, blocking everything around me out. I had to find a way to break this collar off, I couldn't escape with it still on.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Angel it's okay, don't cry anymore." I whispered to her.

"Amaya's in trouble, how are we supposed to help her?" Angel asked teary eyed.

"We'll save her, but we have to save ourselves first." I told her.

Suddenly shock washed over her small face, she put two hands over her mouth and more tears came out.

"Angel what is it?" I asked.

"I…I…I can't hear Amaya's thoughts." She stuttered.

"What does that mean?" Gazzy asked horrified.

"She's…dead." Angel sobbed.

Shock washed over my face, then a scowl took its place. Damn it! I let one of my Flock die, no she couldn't be dead…Amaya wouldn't go and get herself killed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Flock breaking apart?

No one's P.O.V

I looked around the dark room I was captured in; the collar remained around my neck. I tried breathing but it was insufficient, I looked around for something to use to break out of the cage I was in. An idea ruptured my mind, "_It's worth a try._" I thought. I half morphed into my Eraser form, taking my long claws I tried to pick lock the cage lock. The collar shocked me again but I had grown accustom to its pain, I was able to unlock the cage. Climbing out I hid in the shadows of the room, I was alone but just in case someone came in I didn't want to be seen. I inched towards the door; I looked out the small window. I saw that the hall was clear; I quietly opened the door and snuck down the white hall. I didn't remember what room the Flock was in, I peeked through each of the windows. Then I saw Ari, he was emerging from one of the rooms. As soon as he did a swarm of white coats appeared and flooded the room, Ari disappeared as the men came out.

I gasped at what I saw, the others, the Flock, was being dragged out of the room unconscious. I followed with my eyes as they went out some double doors, when they disappeared I followed. Sneaking out the doors I hid in the bushes by the front of the building, listening closely and observing what was happening. My gaze widened as I realized Angel was missing; she wasn't in the large cage with the others. I scowled as I saw a bald, ugly, green eyed man approach the cage as the others came too.

"It is time vor you to die." The bald man inquired.

"No one is dying on my watch!" Max protested.

"Where's Angel?!" Nudge shouted.

"De little vne is being spared, the five of you are at your end." He replied.

White coats with guns approached the cage, each of them aimed at the Flock. I fully morphed into an Eraser, "_No one's killing my friends!_" I shouted in my thoughts. I charged out of the bushes after releasing a blood curdling snarl, people in white lab coats fled and screamed as I appeared. Some of them aimed their guns at me but I dodged their bullets, I tackled each of the gunmen to the ground. I stood again and ran towards the cage; I tried slashing it with my claws. The bars didn't break; I latched my teeth onto the steel bars trying to get it open. I was being shocked but I ignored the pain, the shock became more and more painful causing me to cry out.

"Amaya! You're alive!" The others, except Fang, Shouted.

"I'll bust you guys out, just hold on!" I announced.

"Behind you!" Gazzy shouted.

I spun around only to have a bullet nearly hit me, I pounced onto the shooter. Then suddenly out of nowhere I was struck in the back of the head, I stumbled but maintained my balance. I spun around and searched for my attacker, I saw five other white coats appear. I put up a good fight but was thrown into the cage with the others, my back slammed against the bars as everyone moved to avoid me hitting them. I was shocked again by the collar, this time it being on death shock. I refused to scream, I refused to show pain. I grinded my teeth as the pain subsided, I propped myself on my elbow and took a ridged gasping breath. I looked up as the cage was surrounded by people with guns; I snarled and tried to attack them from inside the cage. The guns clicked and the white coats prepared to fire, then a loud bang sounded.

"Angel!" Max shouted. Angel stood on top of the cage with a bar in her hand; she was trying to bang a hole in the top of the cage to get us out. I realized that she wasn't alone, there I saw Ari fully morphed into an Eraser attacking the white coats. He was keeping them away from the cage while Angel tried busting us out; I jumped up and down pounding against the ceiling of the cage to help break it. Once it was broken we all jumped into the air, Angel followed us while Max was watching the scattering people below. When we got about one hundred feet off the ground I was shocked again, this time more painfully than ever before. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. After a minute of being shocked I lost altitude and plummeted to the ground, "Catch her!" Angel called. I felt myself fall into someone's arms; I couldn't see anything because everything had gone black.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

"Ari catch her!" I shouted as Amaya fell. Ari was right below her otherwise I would have flown down and grabbed her; Ari caught her which made me sigh in relief. Ari flew up to meet us; he held Amaya out so one of us could take her. I grabbed her but found that she was really heavy, Fang flew closer to me and grabbed her. Iggy helped him since he was having problems too, since her wings were out it made her heavier. The rest of the flock moved to fly off, Ari remained behind. I felt so bad for him; he was only seven years old.

"Ari wait." I said before he left.

"What is it Max?" He asked in a sad voice.

"You don't have anywhere else to go, so come with us." I answered.

"What?!" Everyone, save Angel and Amaya, shouted.

"Ah-ah!" Amaya shouted as she was shocked again.

"We have to get this thing off her, if not it'll fry her!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Get her away from the school, the transmitter won't be able to connect with the collar." Ari said.

"Flock let's go!" I called flying east.

We flew for a while then landed in some mountains; as soon as we did touch down Amaya fell to the ground. She wasn't breathing or moving, we all surrounded her trying to get the collar off of her neck. No matter how hard we pried at the green and black collar, it wouldn't budge. Ari put his hand on my shoulder; Fang suddenly shot up and smashed Ari against a tree.

"Keep your hands off her!" He shouted.

"Fang calm down he didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted.

He only grumbled then backed off; Ari came back over and knelt next to Amaya. He went half Eraser and slashed the collar; the electronic shocking devise fell from her neck. All around her neck where the collar had burnt patches of skin, some of the skin was cut and bloody. "Get something we can use as bandages." I told Angel who was next to me. After we got Amaya's neck tended to Fang dragged me away from the others, an enraged look on his face.

"Why the hell is he with us?" He demanded.

"He has nowhere to go Fang; if he doesn't come with us then he'll die alone." I replied.

"Let him, he tried to kill us over a million times!" Fang shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"He's seven years old you jerk!" I snapped. "He's going to die soon, let him at least let him enjoy his last few days."

Fang's face get even madder, "Chose, me or him." He scowled.

"Fang don't even bring up that." I growled.

"No I want you to choose, either he goes or I go." He snarled.

"You jerk don't you even have a heart, he helped Angel break us out, he helped us save Amaya from become bird kid alamode, he filled me in on some stuff at the school, heck he even saved your butt from being shot to bits!"

"Oh so you don't remember the beach, when he nearly killed me? Even after I protected you you're still going to side with that killer?!"

"We let Amaya stay with us didn't we she's an Eraser too, do you want to accuse her of murder too?!"

"Don't try and change the subject, right now there is now Amaya. There's no Iggy, Angel, Nudge, or Gasman. There's only Me, you and Ari now pick which of us is staying!"

I slapped him across the face, he didn't even seem fazed. He only got madder. He shoved past me and snapped out his black wings, shooting into the sky he flew off. I ignored him or tried to at least, I looked over at the others still kind of crowed around Amaya's unconscious body. "Max, Amaya's waking up!" Nudge called. I ran over and saw her eyes open; she started coughing and held her bandaged throat. "What happened?" She asked holding her head. Then she saw Ari next to her, she screamed and backed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Amaya calm down, he's with us." I told her.

She glared at Ari for a while; she glanced at me then stood up. She winced from the pain in her neck and walked off; she went and sat next to Iggy not taking her eyes off Ari.

"Where's Fang?" She asked noticing he wasn't here.

"Don't know, went for a solo fly I guess." I answered not wanting to talk about him.

"Has he been gone long?" She wondered.

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes, why?" I replied.

"Something's nearby, I can sense five objects moving towards us." She responded looking around.

"Get ready to leave guys, Amaya you go and try to find Fang, Angel you go with her." I ordered.

"On it." Amaya said stepping forward then leaping into the air.

She had gotten so strong since we first met her, I was rubbing off on her I guess. Angel followed behind her as she circled then flew off, she flew in the direction Fang had gone in. I rallied the others together and we leaped into the air, keeping an eye out for Amaya's sensed danger.

"_Angel, tell Amaya to meet us at the front of the city after she finds Fang." _I thought, hoping Angel would hear it.

"_Okay Max, Max…something's wrong with Amaya." _She responded.

"_Why would you say that sweetie?" _I wondered.

"_Her thoughts, She doesn't like the fact that Ari is with us. But since you said he was with us then everything would be alright, that you wouldn't let him hurt any of us."_

"_Angel…its fine. Ari and Amaya didn't exactly get along, you heard what she said when she that he abused her."_

"_I guess so, I think we just found Fang!"_

"_Alright, I want the three of you back here safe and sound."_

"_Okay Max."_

No one's P.O.V

Angel and I spotted Fang in a tree about seven miles from our previous location, We landed at the base of the tree. "Fang come on, we're leaving!" I called from below. He didn't respond to us, after even Angel tried calling him down I made a decision. "Angel stay down here, I'm gonna go knock some sense into him." I told her. She nodded and went to sit on a rock, I leaped into the air and landed on the branch he was sitting on. His back was pressed against the tree, his arms were crossed over his chest and he glared at me.

"We're leaving, Max sent us to come get you." I told him.

"Let her go, I'm not following." He growled.

"Oh yes you are, and if you don't I'll gladly drag you there!" I snapped.

"Tsk…I'd love to see you try." He muttered.

I scowled at him, I grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him out of the tree. I had a death grip on his wrist so he wasn't going anywhere, unless he wanted to have a broken wrist. He didn't move from his spot on the tree, I kicked him in the shin then jumped into the air. "Angel, let's go!" I called from above. She jumped off of her rock and unfurled her white wings, she flew alongside me as I continued to drag Fang along. He had his wings out and was flapping above me, seeing as how I was still holding his wrist.

"Max said to meet her at the front of the city right?" Angel asked.

"That's right." I replied.

"Are you going to let go of me?" Fang grumbled.

"Not until we get back to Max and everyone else." I answered.

"There they are!" Angel called pointing to a group of people below.

When we touched down I released Fang, he rubbed his wrist and scowled at me. I scowled back at him then looked at the others, Ari was in the back watching some birds fly. He looked so innocent and kind, appose from being bloodthirsty and ravenous. I shook my head and went to stand with the others, away from both Ari and Fang. I could feel the tension between them, mainly radiating from Fang. I wondered where we were headed off to, then I remembered Terrance. "Wait, we still haven't found Terrance yet!" I announced. Everyone looked at me, including Ari.

"Who's Terrance?" He asked.

"My brother…we were separated but he's appeared in my dreams lately. In the last dream I had he said he was in L.A. in some institute." I explained.

"Amaya." Max said stepping forward and putting her hand on my shoulder. "Right now we have to get to somewhere safe, the white coats will track us down if we stay."

"We have to find him Max, he's my brother!" I shouted smacking her hand away.

"Amaya I know but-" She tried to say.

"No you don't know!" I cut her off. "What if it was your brother hidden away somewhere, what if it was your brother who might die if we don't save him?! We came here to find him, and I won't leave until I do…he might be the only family I have left."

"Amaya listen, right now we have to go. I promise we'll come back when it's safe, we **will** find your brother." She assured.

"Fine, whatever." I growled walking away.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked.

"Right now let's just focus on getting away from here, maybe find a cave or something to lay low in." She replied.

"I'm going ahead." I said shooting into the air.

I flapped my grey wings, I was totally pissed and broken. My soul mission was to come here and find my brother, now we're just supposed to up and leave? I landed and decided to take a breath, I tucked my wings in and paced the ground. I tried getting my head cleared but I was still boiling inside, I punched a tree and watched it fall. I widened my eyes in shock, I looked down at my hand…not even a scratch. "What the hell did I just do?" I asked aloud. I looked back at the fallen tree and shook my head, I jumped back into the air and rammed into something. I looked up and saw Gazzy, he had nearly fallen to the ground but I grabbed him before he could.

"Gazzy what's wrong?" I asked seeing the shock on his face.

"Ari and Fang are fighting, Max tried to break them up but she can't! We need your help!" He informed me.

"Let's go, they'll kill each other." I said flying after him.

We flew at nearly a hundred miles an hour, I soon spotted the group below. Ari and Fang were in a brawl, though I could clearly see Ari wasn't fighting back. I landed and smashed a small hole into the ground, everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded at Ari and Fang.

"I thought you flew off?" Fang sneered.

"I did, why are you picking a fight with someone who isn't fighting back?" I answered his question with a question.

"None of your business." He said going back to attacking Ari.

Fang pinned him down and started choking him, Max went in to stop Fang but he pushed her off.

"Knock the hell off!" I shouted pulling Fang off.

He slid back about a foot away from us, Ari sat up and started coughing.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I demanded.

"He is-" Fang tried to answer.

"No you know what, everything is your problem! You're being an asshole and picking a fight, I saw it from up above. Ari wasn't even fighting you off, you're being an ass for two reasons. (1) For fighting him." I paused and pointed at Max, who was now standing. "(2) Because you treated someone clearly important to you like garbage, when she was trying to help you!"

"Why are you defending him?!" Fang shouted.

"Yeah, why are you?" Ari asked from behind me.

I looked down back at him, he was looming over behind me. I was surprised and jumped away from him; I stayed strong not showing any fear. I turned to walk off but I looked back at him, "I'm not defending you, I'm preventing you from getting pounded in the face." I answered.

"Where are we going?" I asked Max.

"We'll head east, and look for somewhere to lay low for a while." She replied.

"I'm going ahead." I sighed jumping into the air.

"Amaya wait!" Max called flying after me.

"What!" I snapped.

"What's wrong with you, you haven't been your usual self lately?" She asked.

"I don't know, I've got so much going through my head and…not being able to find Terrance…" My voice trailed off.

"Amaya I know you're upset, I promise we'll find your brother. But right now we need to focus on keeping everyone safe, I need you to be on my side on this one." Max explained.

"I am on your side Max, it's just…Terrance is all I have as a real family." I chocked on my tears.

"Let's go back to everyone else, we'll all get some down time and get things straightened out tomorrow." She suggested putting her arm around my shoulder comfortably.

"Alright." I agreed flying back to the others.

Once everyone was back together we flew to this cabin resort that was closed, meaning no one was occupying the cabins. Once we got some food in our stomachs Max asked who was taking first watch, Ari offered. Max glanced at Fang, who didn't glance back. Then she gazed at me, I shrugged. "I'll stay up too, keep an eye on him." I said with my eyes. Max nodded then everyone slept in the living room, I sat on the window sill looking outside. Ari was watching the others, a sad look on his face. I was really starting to question whether he was really evil, or if he had really changed? I turned my gaze back to the black outside world, not having a clue what to think. What the hell is going on? Morning came with some surprising news, "I'm going my own way, anyone wanting to tag along is welcome." Fang announced. We all looked at him in shock, all except for Max, who looked at the ground. We were all outside the cabin, everyone was silent not moving.

Just what the hell is going on here?


	11. Chapter 11: Separation,causes depression

No one's P.O.V

"What are you talking about Fang, what the hell is going on here?" I asked looking at everyone.

"If that menus is staying here then I'm going, so who's coming?" He asked gesturing 'menus' at Ari.

Then everyone started to move, Iggy and Gazzy walked over to Fang's side, Nudge and Angel stayed by Max's. Leaving me in the middle, leaving me to choose. I looked back and forth between each of my friends, and then my eyes fell on Ari. Just looking at him brought back all of the horrible memories, I felt fear swell up inside me. I felt my back bump against something, I turned and looked at Fang, who stood behind me. "Amaya…" Max said in a hurt tone.

Max's P.O.V

It was bad enough I was losing Gazzy and Iggy, Fang too. Amaya choosing Fang's side after she told me she'd always be on mine, hurt really bad. "Amaya…" I couldn't help but say rather hurt. I shook my head and took the others with me, we jumped into the sky not looking back. "Max, Max wa-" I heard Amaya say in tears. I just ignored her and flew with the other half of my flock, and Ari.

No one's P.O.V

"Max, Max wa-" I tried to say but tears stopped me. I wanted to fly after them, but something held me in place. I wanted to drop to my knees and cry, but I refused to. Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang took off into the sky. I was forced to follow them, no matter how bad I wanted us to stay together. Max and the others were already too far ahead for me to reach them, and I knew Max wouldn't accept me. I followed the others, flapping my grey, dark grey, and black tipped wings.

"Where are we going?" Iggy asked.

"We'll head west." Fang replied jumping into the air.

I flew far away from the others, I was lower than the others were. I had my arms crossed over my chest as I tried to clear my thoughts of what had just happened, I gazed at the trees below. I knew why Max sounded the way she did, it was because of how I said that I was on her side. Then I accidentally back into Fang, she thought I betrayed her. Things will never be the same between us, not when she thinks I betrayed her. "Amaya?" I heard someone ask. I turned and saw Gazzy, he gave his tan wings a flap and flew next to me.

"What is it Gasman?" I asked looking over at him.

"How come you're flying so far away from us?" He replied.

"I uh…I just need to clear my head." I answered looking away from him.

"Okay." He said going back up to fly with the others.

We landed after four or five hours of fly time, I sat away from the others still in a rut from what had happened earlier. It was nightfall, everyone but Fang was asleep. I was awake leaning against a tree, unable to clear my head or even think straight. I was freezing and didn't have a jacket with me, I shivered from the cold and decided to try and get some sleep. I went over and laid my head against the ground and curled together, I felt myself fall into the darkness of sleep.

Fang's P.O.V

I sat in one of the low braches of a nearby tree, I watched the others below and scanned the area. I suddenly heard the sound of sniffles and cries, I looked down and saw both the Gasman and Iggy were silent. Then my eyes fell onto Amaya, her shoulders were shaking and her hands curled over her mouth. I flew down to the ground and walked over towards her, she started muttering and thrashing around. I knew she was having a nightmare, what about? I have no idea. I loomed over her and tried to pick up on what she was dreaming about, I saw that she had tears streaming down her face and had her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from wheezing and hiccupping. "Amaya, wake up." I said shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up, she wiped her eyes and looked up at me with an angered look.

She got up and snapped out her wings, she flew up to a tree and disappeared into its leaves. I snapped out my midnight wings and flew to the tree she was in, there I saw her huddled together holding herself as she looked to the left. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. She didn't answer, she only huffed at me. After repeating myself twice I gave up, not like I cared anyway. I flew out of the tree and down onto the ground, I was wondering how Max felt right now. She was probably the same as Amaya, upset and angry.

No one's P.O.V

Sunlight hit me dead in the face, I winced and moved out of the way. I snapped out my wings and flew down below, Iggy and Gazzy were still sleeping, I didn't see Fang anywhere. I assumed he was in one of the trees or something, I morphed into an Eraser and charged into the forest. We had to eat, so I had to find us some grub. I managed to catch four fish from a river I'd come across, and on my way back I found a bird's nest. I took two of the four eggs in the nest, then headed back to camp. I de-morphed and gathered some fire wood, I then emerged back into the small clearing and started up a fire. I took some of the leftover sticks and stabbed the fish and sat them near the fire, while the fish cooked I looked for a flat stone I could use the cook the eggs with. I found a bowl-ish rock and decided to use that, I broke the eggs into the rock and grabbed a rigid stone. I scrambled the eggs the tried to look for something I could use to put them over the fire so they could cook, nothing came into sight so I just sat them in the sun to cook.

After about thirty or forty-five minutes later the eggs finished cooking, the fish finished in fifteen minutes. I got up and went to wake up everyone else, Iggy was on his stomach and Gazzy was laying on top of him. It was actually pretty funny, I clapped my hands and saw their eyes sleepily react.

"Up and at'em guys, breakfast!" I called.

"Whoa you made food, is it editable?" Iggy asked scratching his head.

"Eat it and find out." I replied handing him a fish on a stick.

"There are some eggs too." I added.

"Where's Fang at?" Gazzy asked taking a bit of his fish.

"Don't know, maybe in one of the trees or something." I replied standing up.

I checked the surrounding trees but didn't see him, I checked one last tree and saw him. He was still sleeping, I landed on the branch he was sleeping on and shook him. "Fang breakfast." I said as he began to wake up. He grumbled then sat up, though he looked like he was prepared to knock someone out. "Breakfast down below." I said flying back to Iggy and Gazzy. I grabbed one of the fish and began to eat it as Fang arrived, I looked over at the eggs and saw that they were ready for eating.

"Who's up for eggs?" I asked.

"Ooh me!" Gazzy answered putting his hand up.

"Don't you think it's kind of wrong for us to eat eggs, seeing as how we are part bird and all." Iggy said randomly.

"Yeah I guess so, but that's only two percent Ig." I replied.

"Is there more food?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll go hunt some down, you guys hang here." I answered charging into the woods.

I took on my Eraser form and looked for some food, I hunted down a few rabbits then got some more fish. I tried not to think about how hurt Max looked, if you're wondering why I care so much about how Max felt… it's because she's kind of like a mother to me. I never knew my parents, or if I did I didn't remember them. Max was like a mother to me, she cared when I was upset or angry, she taught me how to fly, she helped keep me in the Flock, she even helped me keep calm when we were in the school. That's another reason why I had asked her to teach me how to be like her, because I looked up to her like she was a role model. Which she was in a way, but I could never be like she is. I walked on all fours back to the others, I don't know why, it just felt better walking on all fours.

I had the rabbits and fish in my mouth, I dropped my ears when I thought about when we split up. I got to the forest edge and de-Eraserfied, I walked out of the trees and dropped the food. Then I went over and sat by a tree, away from the others. I was thinking about Terrance too, he was still in an institute somewhere in Los Angeles.

"Hey Fang?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yeah." He answered looking over at me.

"Just where are we planning on going?" I wondered.

"West, we have to try and get some answers to our questions." He replied.

"Could we uh…make a detour?" I requested, gripping my arm.

"We'll find your brother another time Amaya, we can't detour right now." He said looking dead at me.

I turned and walked off without a word, I was thinking about going and breaking Terrance out myself. I just had to figure out what institute he was in, then I could go and break him out of it. Another problem I had was the others, they'd know if I snuck away and went on a solo mission. I sighed and looked over at Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. Fang at the moment I could care less about, but Iggy and Gazzy worried me. The two of them were like brothers to me, they always had my back and always knew where I was. I decided to go ahead with it anyway, while we were still in L.A anyway. I decided nighttime would be the best to go, I'd offer to take first watch, then split when it was someone else's turn. I could even say I'm going for a fly to make it sound convincing, yeah…good plan.

It was the middle of the afternoon, we were flying to California for something. I had no clue what for, I was on edge because we were leaving Los Angeles. I was flying next to Iggy and Gazzy, I looked ahead and saw Fang flying farther ahead than the rest of us. I thought about how Max and the others, I missed them a lot. I wanted us to be a whole Flock again, I hated us hating each other and breaking apart.

"Amaya, you alright?" Iggy asked.

"Uh- oh yeah I'm fine Ig." I replied cheerily.

"Dive-bomb!" Gazzy suddenly shouted.

Both Gaz and Ig bombed me, Gazzy was holding onto my head and Iggy was around my neck. I was thankfully able to stay in the air without them dropping me, I laughed and tried to pry them off of me. "Guys come on quit it." I laughed.

Fang's P.O.V

"Dive-bomb!" I suddenly heard Gazzy shout. I looked back thinking they were being attacked, I saw Iggy and Gazzy all clinging and crowding Amaya. She was laughing and trying to push them away from her, "Guys come on quit it." She laughed. She looked a lot like Max, when she was happy and smiling wide. Whoa hold the phone, ignore that little sentence there. I shook my head and flew further ahead, I decided we needed to take a break we'd been flying for over several hours, without breaks. I was about to turn around and tell them to land, once I was turned around Amaya was flying towards me.

"Hey." She said taking an upright position.

"Yo." I replied taking the same position.

"Fang I uh…need a favor." She requested scratching the back of her head.

"What favor?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Since we aren't that far away, I was uh wondering if…if we could go back to L.A." She answered.

"No, we can't go back now. We're seven hours away from there, what reason would we have for going back?" I asked coldly.

"Why not, what are we even going to California for?!" She demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"We have ground to cover." I answered.

No one's P.O.V

I swear I like Max better than him, god what a jerk. I decided to drop it, I decided to just go with the plan. I wasn't going to leave my brother there, I couldn't do something like that. I turned and flew towards the others, I really wanted to find a way to contact Max…that way I could go with them…rather than stay here with Fang. It was getting dark Fang was on first watch, I sat next to Gazzy. He was really tired and looked kind of scared, I knew it was being away from everyone else, I knew he was still a kid and was more frightened than the rest of us.

"Hey Gaz, why don't you go ahead and crash?" I suggested.

"Nah, I'll go to sleep later." He replied with a yawn.

"It's okay Gaz, I'll be next to you and Mr. Tall and Dark is on first watch." I said pointing to Fang.

"Okay Amaya." He yawned.

He laid down and curled up against the metal floor, we were in a cargo train, we were planning on getting off by sunrise. I curled up next to Gazzy, he started shivering from the cold so I wrapped him up in my arms. He fell asleep a little while later, as did Iggy.

_Dream_

_I was running from Erasers, they were chasing after me. I didn't know where I was or what was going on, all I could do was run. I looked ahead and saw a large castle like building, it looked like it was built in the 1900's. I ran towards the castle thinking it would provide as a hiding place, I was injured and couldn't fight. My right arm was broken and forehead was bleeding, I knew resorting to hiding was a last resort. I was alone and was up against fifteen to nearly thirty Erasers, who would help me fight them. I suddenly approached the building, then was blown back by an electric gate. The gate stretched up creating a dome around the castle, I heard a snarl and turned around. _

_The Erasers were closing in around me, I heard a beeping sound. Suddenly all their eyes turned bright red, they were robots. One of them approached me and then another and then another, before I knew it all thirty of them were surrounding me. I was pinned to the ground by my wings, I couldn't move. Suddenly a series of screams and shouts filled the air, then I saw six bodies fall. They were the Flock, they were my friends. Then a figure stood on top of them laughing, it was Ari! I saw that he had been robot-a-fied as well, I tried to struggle as he approached._

"_Time for you to die, little birdy." He chuckled._

"_Leave me alone! Get away from me!" I screamed._

"_Where's the injection fluid?!" Ari snapped. _

_An Eraser came over and handed him a vial of some liquid, then he knelt in front of me. He was preparing to force the liquid down my throat, I wasn't going to let him. I screamed again and struggled, suddenly all of them flew away from me. I opened my eyes and saw the ground around me had been eradicated, the entire area had been wiped out. Had my scream done this? Did I have sonic screech or something? Maybe I had developed a skill, like the others had. Max had told me she could fly at the speed of light, Fang could disappear, Nudge could hack computers just by touching them, Angel had mind reading abilities, influence, and shape shifting abilities. Gazzy could fart so loud and stinky he could clear out an entire city, Iggy could feel color, and even Total could fly with the wings he'd grown in. I didn't have a special ability, I wasn't special like they were. _

_Suddenly all of my friends stood up, they all stood in a line glaring at me. All of them were bloody and wounded, then something unexpected happened. They all grew fur, snouts, tails, and claws…They'd become Erasers. The six of them charged towards me, each of them taking an attack on me. Fang-Eraser broke my wings, Iggy-Eraser clawed at my limbs, Nudge-Eraser was trying to amputate my arms and legs, Gazzy-Eraser was shredding my skin, Angel-Eraser was tarring me up from the inside using her mind powers, and Max-Eraser was choking me. They all were trying to kill me, the ones who had saved me were trying to kill me. I screamed again as they all began to eat me alive, "STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!" I screamed bloody murder._

_End of dream._

Fang's P.O.V

I stared at my laptop screen checking my blog, which had become a hobby of mine. I surveyed the others, Iggy was on his stomach snoozing away, Gazzy was on his side sleeping soundly next to Amaya, Amaya had her back facing his and was curled up into a ball. She was in a sleeping position from where she looked like a dog, only because she had her hand's covering her mouth. I turned my attention back to the screen, I posted my latest update. Telling everyone via internet about the Schools plan to kill half the people on the planet, I closed the laptop screen then looked at the time on my watch. It was only four, we were planning on leaving at seven. I suddenly heard whimpering and heavy breathing, I looked over the others and saw that it was Amaya.

"Stop it…Stop it…it hurt…stop…" She muttered. I went over and decided to wake her up, it was also someone else's time for watch duty. "Fang…" She muttered. I froze, whoa, why was she dreaming about me? I decided to investigate, I silently sat near her so I could hear what she was saying. She shivered again, then I could see tears forming in her eyes. She curled closer together, the way a frightened child would when scared.

"Fang…Max…Iggy…Nudge…Angel…Gazzy." She muttered beginning to cry. What was she dreaming about that had to do with the six?

"Hey Amaya." I whispered putting my hand on her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Guys stop…stop hurting me…please…please…" She sobbed.

"Amaya." I said a little above a whisper.

She gasped and snapped her eyes open, she saw that she was crying and quickly wiped her tears. "I wasn't crying." She said in an attempt to defend herself. "_Sure you weren't_." I said in my head. Amaya curled back up into a sleeping position, she still looked upset.

"Nightmare?" I guessed.

"Mhm." She answered nodding.

She had her back facing me; I didn't know why she was so upset. I discarded it and went back to being on watch, I had twenty minutes left then I'd get to sleep. I leaned against the steel wall of the train; it would be sun rise soon. After ten or fifteen minutes passed Amaya started acting up again, her arms frailed around and she started shouting and crying. Iggy and Gazzy woke up when they heard her; Gazzy had to back away to prevent her arm from hitting him. "Amaya wake up." Gazzy said holding her left arm down. She didn't hear him; she was too deeply locked in her dream, more like a nightmare from how we saw it.

"Amaya, wake up." Both of them said shaking her.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" I asked.

Iggy was rubbing her back to calm her down, Gazzy was looking at her with worry. She had her hands holding her head as she rapidly breathed in and out, she looked as though she'd had a heart-attack. Then she held herself and started crying, she fell on her side onto the floor sobbing. Not even Iggy or Gazzy were near her, they'd both learned that when one of the girls was crying, to keep a safe distance. "I want to go back, I want us all to be together!" She sobbed. Iggy was trying to calm her down; Gazzy was trying to get her to stop crying. I wasn't too good with emotional break downs, so I stayed out of it. I stood and walked over to see where we were, or see when the train was going to stop.

"Fang…" Gazzy said from behind me.

I turned and looked down at him.

"Could we stop somewhere, just to get Amaya's mind off of everything? She's really depressed and upset." He requested, looking at the floor.

I looked over at Amaya and Iggy, she was crying into Iggy's chest as he held her in an attempt of comfort. I knew the guys were pretty bummed about leaving, but Max made the mistake of dragging Ari along with us. 


	12. Chapter 12: In need of help

No One's P.O.V

I stood with the others, literally, slamming my forehead into a building. We were in California, trying to track down the main link Itex. Itex is supposedly the company that 'created' us, along with who know how many other mutants. So while we were here, nimrod one and two were checking out the girls around us. Gazzy, being the only sane one here was standing next to me. "Amaya, what are you doing?" He asked. I stopped my slamming and looked at him, then I pushed away from the building. I looked over at the two nimrods next, and sighed crossing my arms.

"Waiting for nimrods one and two to finish so we can go." I said loudly, purposely for them to hear me.

"Hey!" They both snapped.

Gazzy and I both laughed, then high-fived each other. We followed Fang to some coffee house outside of town, I stood with Gazzy as we ordered some muffins and I got a coffee. Gazzy tried to talk his way into getting a coffee, but I happily declined.

"Awe, why can't I get coffee?" Gazzy whined, taking a bite out of his muffin.

"Because then you'll be bouncing off the walls." I replied.

I walked us back to our table, Fang was on his laptop he allegedly "borrowed" from the school. Gazzy sat and I sat down, and continued eating our muffins.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Fang, taking a swig of coffee.

"We head west, try and spread the word that Itex is acting up." He replied.

"Sounds like fun." I said rolling my eyes.

Suddenly Fang went "huh" and looked at his laptop, then he turned to it and opened something. His eyes widened, that wasn't a good sign. "What is it?" Gazzy asked looking at the screen. Fang didn't answer, he was busy typing like there was no tomorrow. He quickly closed the laptop and put it in his pack, "We're heading to Germany…Max is in trouble." He announced. My eyes widened, I quickly ran over to some trees before any of the others could. I spread my wings, they started grey but as they traveled down the color darkened till the tips were black. I don't know if I've explained that already or not, but it doesn't hurt to say it twice.

Max's P.O.V

I was sitting in a dungeon, yeah a dungeon, at some whack job castle in Germany. I sat with Nudge, Angel, Ari, and Total. The five of us were chained together, my hand was chained to the wall so I had one free hand. Seriously? You'd think they'd chain both my hands. Cause I could break this one chain without putting any effort into it, but then I'd break their wall. I sat there banging my head against the wall, "_Max?_" Angel suddenly said. I looked over at her but she wasn't looking at me, oh, she was talking to me in my head.

"_What is it sweetie?_" I replied.

"_Is Fang coming to get us?_"

"_We sent him the email Angel, he's probably on his way now."_

My mini Flock and I had sent Fang an email on one of the computes Nudge managed to hack, I marked the email as urgent hoping he'd be drawn to it. I know he must get like, a billion emails a day from his fans. But I put it in caps so he hopefully will notice it, then come get us. I was tired and aching from fighting the Erasers that had put us in here, I had a gash on my shoulder that hurt like hell. I heard the gate open, meaning someone was coming in. Fang? Nope, it was only Jeb. Yay, another loon to put in the loony barrel.

"Maximum." Jeb said bowing his head.

"Come to do us away?" I asked, ignoring his greeting.

"No, I came to see you. I didn't know if they had hurt you, I came to see if you were alright." Jeb answered.

"Yeah, because being chained to the wall in a dungeon is such a picnic." I rolled my eyes.

Jeb's face fell, I didn't care anymore. He wasn't my father, wasn't my caretaker, what he was to me was dead. "He's coming…" Jeb said. "He and the others…" It took all of my strength to contain myself, so the email had reached him. "However…" Jeb muttered as Erasers filled the room. "It's too late."


	13. Chapter 13: What to do

No One's P.O.V (a.k.a Amaya's P.O.V)

I flew as fast as I could, ignoring the yells of Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang. Something didn't feel right, I couldn't control my breathing, my heart was slamming against my ribcage. I heard Fang yell at me to slow down; I spun around with my hands balled into fist. "Don't tell me to slow down! If it's such a problem then fly faster!" I snapped. I could tell it took him by surprise, and then I went back to flying. As soon as we got Max out of trouble…hopefully we'd be able to get Terrance. My heart ached as I thought of the last time I saw my brother, it had been in a dream…he'd begged for me to leave and then he'd been shocked. We finally reached Germany; I looked for a huge castle. I saw two, one to the east, and one to the west.

"Which one is it?" I asked Fang.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He asked.

I groaned, "Iggy you and Fang take the east. Gazzy and I will take the west."

"Ok." Gazzy said flying to me.

We sped off, ignoring Fang telling me to wait. Flying over the castle, I saw a rally. The mutants below were hollering and throwing things, and then I saw Max and the others. Max was on a stage fighting some guy, he wasn't human. I could tell just by looking at him, he had blond hair, real beefy arms that no human could have. I flew down, leaving Gazzy in the air. Planting my feet into the ground, the stage broke in half. There it was again…the same thing happened when I had punched that tree. A new power maybe?

"What is this?" A woman yelled outraged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I sneered standing. "But you've got three of my friends here; I came to take them back."

"Aaah, now I recognize you. You are experiment JXK-358, what a shame. I thought you were obsolete and terminated." An older version of Max said.

"Guess I'm too hot to handle." I said grabbing Max's arm. "Nice chatting with you, we'll be leaving now. Nudge, Angel, Ari, Total, let's go!"

Before I could fly, I was pinned. Mr. Tall, blond, and beefy had his hand over my throat. "Amaya!" Max shouted. I narrowed my eyes at him, I knew him. Omega. I was there when he was created, but I figured they'd dumbed him. "Fight her Omega, the Eraser needs to be terminated." The older Max ordered. Omega nodded, and lifted me off the ground. He threw me into the side of the castle; I quickly righted myself and kicked off. I wanted to prevent using my Eraser powers, I wasn't an Eraser, I was a bird-kid. Just like Max and the others. I kicked him in the side, but immediately regretted it. "Dammit!" I shouted, holding my broken leg. So, they'd given him a metal overdo, guess that's new.

"Give up, victory is futile." Omega said in a monotone voice.

"No, I'm getting Max and the others out of here, then getting my brother!" I snapped.

"Experiment JXK-205 has already been terminated." The Director said, her arms crossed. "He was exterminated three years ago."

I froze, three years ago…My body began to quake. How could that be? If he died I would have felt something wouldn't I? I felt my canines grow, my eyes glowing red. I was losing it, I heard the others call my name but it soon faded to hushed whispers. I let out a blood-freezing-howl; I was in my Eraser form. Darting toward the director, I reduced two erasers into nothing but ribbons. I slammed her into the wall of the castle, the bricks making an outline of her form. "Where is my brother!" I snarled. She didn't answer, I began panting. Not in fatigue, but in _rage. _I tore at her flesh with my claws, savoring the sound of her petrified screams. "WHERE IS HE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER! WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" I repeated with each slash.

She and everything fell silent, I couldn't take it. I kept going, kept yelling for her to tell me where Terrance was. I felt myself morph back to my human form; I punched her instead of slashing her. "Tell me where you're hiding him!" I begged, tears bursting from my eyes. I felt someone grab me by the waist, I struggled snarling. "Let me go!" I kicked frantically, my nails growing to claws. Pain rushed to the back of my head, and everything went black.

Max's P.O.V

I watched as Fang and Iggy dragged Amaya away from the director, I had to get the kids to cover their eyes. The corpse of the director, and Omega, were mutilated to the point just looking at them you couldn't tell who they were. I don't know what made her snap, but I was beginning to think it was bad having her around. I mean, what if she snapped and hurt one of the kids? I sighed and picked up Angel, then followed everyone away from the horrible place. Ari suddenly looked sick, like he was going to throw up.

"Ari…you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." He coughed. "Just a little under the weather."

"If you need us to stop then just let us know." I told him.

He nodded; I looked to Fang and Iggy. Both of them holding Amaya's dangling body, we landed in a forest, since we weren't really around any civilization, and not to mention we had no money. Fang left Amaya with Iggy and wondered off, and then Iggy left Amaya with Ari and went somewhere too. I walked over to Fang; he was sitting at the edge of a cliff. His long legs dangled over and his wings spread out behind him, his hair had grown. I guess we'd have Rapunzel haired Fang back in a few months.

"You trying to steal my title?" He asked looking back at me, munching on an apple.

"And what title would that be?" I replied, my hands on my hips.

Fang swallowed, "Shadow."

I shook my head and walked forward and sat next to him, my right wing brushing against his left. He didn't look at me, just paid more attention to the apple he was chewing.

"Fang?" I muttered.

"Hm?" He said, taking another bite of the apple.

"Thanks for coming back…" I murmured, laying my head on his shoulder. "I didn't think you would…"

He threw the apple core aside, and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted my chin, so that I was gazing into his midnight eyes. He smirked a bit.

"I'll always come when you call me." He whispered.

I flushed at how close he was; I pushed away from him and pointed to the apple. "That's littering you know."

He rolled his eyes, "Its nature, so not really."

I sighed and looked at the sky. "So…what are we going to do with Amaya?"

"Why are you asking me?" He glanced at me as he leaned back. "You're the leader aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I want the Flock to be safe. After seeing her kill those two at the castle…I'm starting to think she'll be a danger to us."

Fang was silent for a while, processing the situation. I could tell because his brows crunched together when he was thinking, I looked at him, waiting for an answer. He sat up, and draped his arms over his one of his knees as he brought his leg up. "I think we should help her find her brother, then ditch her." He concluded. It seemed cruel…thinking after all that she'd been through. But it seemed like our best option.


	14. Chapter 14: Haunting thoughts

No one's P.O.V

**Dream **

"_Terrance!" I screamed running in darkness, tears in my eyes. "Terrance help me!" '_

"_Amaya?" He asked appearing in front of me, still in a cage._

_I dropped to my knees crying, mortified by what I had done to the director and Omega. He tried to reach out to me, but was shocked by the cage. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed the bars of the cage, ignoring the burning sensation in my hands. I ripped the wall of the cage off, panting as I threw it aside. "I'm sick of this stupid cage!" I snapped. Terrance crawled out and put his hands on my shoulders; he lifted my chin with his fingers and forced me to look into his eyes. "Amaya this isn't you, don't let them pull you into the darkness." He told me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest, I was sick of all of this; I just wanted to run away._

"_Where are you Terrance…I don't want us being apart anymore." I said._

"_In L.A. at an institute," He replied as he put his hand over my eyes. _

_I saw flashes of different images appear, a tall building, crowded streets. I nodded memorizing it like a map,_

"_We'll find you, just hold on." I assured. _

_He smiled and nodded, "See ya soon sis." _

**End of Dream**

I awoke to the sound of hushed whispers, groaning I sat up. I looked around, we were in a house. I recognized everything; we were at Dr. Martinez's house. I looked around and saw an Eraser outside; I screamed and burrowed into the couch. Stomping footsteps came toward me, I saw Iggy standing in the living room.

"What's wrong?!" He shouted running toward me, but ended up hitting his leg on the couch and falling face forward.

"There's an Eraser outside!" I shouted pointing at the window.

"Is it a grey Eraser with black tipped ears?"

"Yeah."

"It's just Ari."

I calmed down a bit, and then watched as Ari came into the house. "I'm on watch; sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. I nodded and curled into the couch, my head hurt like hell and my body ached. I tried to stand but ended up falling right back on my butt, I looked at my hands…stained with dry blood. It all came back to me…the castle, the director, the erasers, my break down. I backed away from them and ran to the bathroom; I locked the door and repeatedly washed my hands trying to get the blood off. It wouldn't come off no matter how hard or how long I scrubbed, my hands began to ache but I kept going.

"Amaya?" A questioning voice asked knocking on the door.

Angel's P.O.V

I was sitting in the kitchen with Max, Nudge, and Gazzy. Dr. Martinez was talking to Max while she was pulling some cookies out of the oven; I suddenly heard a voice yelling. _Why won't it come off, dammit no matter how much I scrub it won't come off! _I looked into the living room and didn't see Amaya, in the living room. I was about to tell Max, but then Nudge and Gazzy started arguing about who got the last cookie.

"You've had five, I get this one!" Nudge yelled.

"I have not, I had three!" Gazzy countered.

"Exactly!" Nudge yelled.

Max came between them and took the cookie, then waved it in the air. "First off Gazzy you had six not three, and we all know I get the last cookie." She said as she dropped the cookie in her mouth.

While the three of them argued I went into the living room, I saw that Fang was missing too. I went outside and saw him in a tree, looking up at the sky with an expressionless face. "Fang!" I shouted from below. His eyes were on me in an instant, snapping out his wings he landed in front of me.

"What's wrong Angel?" He asked looking down at me.

"Amaya's in the bathroom, I think she's hurt." I replied.

A look of dis-interest appeared on his face, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Can't Max deal with her?"

"She's fighting with Gazzy and Nudge, please Fang." I said giving him the bambi eyes. "Can you make sure she's ok?"

Fang sighed heavily; he followed his wings and walked into the house.

Fang's P.O.V

The only reason I agreed to check on her was because Angel bambi eyed me, otherwise I would have let Max handle it. I walked into the house and saw everyone crowded around the door; Max was in the bathroom holding Amaya. Amaya was broken down in tears and was holding her head, saying she was a monster for what she did. Which I mean she kind of is, but for some reason I think she didn't intend to kill them, not that I'm showing her pity or anything. Max tried to get Amaya up off the floor, but she couldn't. "Fang I need some help here." She called from the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and picked Amaya up, walked to the door, and dropped her outside on the door step.

"Fang that's not the help I asked for!" Max snapped.

"Don't ask for my help then." I replied shutting the door.

Max pushed passed me and went outside, slamming the door.

/\/\ax's P.O.V

With Fang being a complete jerk I went outside to check on Amaya, she may be and Eraser but she didn't deserve to be treated this way. I helped her up off the ground; she was frozen almost like she was dead. I sat in front of her, her eyes were dazed and her face expressionless. "Amaya." I said shaking her shoulders trying to snap her out of it. I looked over at Ari who was sitting by a tree, playing with a flower.

I walked over to him, "Ari I need a favor."

"Max!" He shouted in surprise hiding the flower, he cleared his throat and regained his cool. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to fix Amaya; I can tell this has been her first time killing something other than a rabbit. Just try and make her smile, laugh, or something." I said.

"This is starting to sound like you're trying to get me to go on a date with her." He commented.

"Great idea." I said going back inside. "Make it happen."

"Ah! Wait! Max!" He shouted. But I already closed the door.


End file.
